Naruto of The Nine
by JK10
Summary: Naruto died and the world is unbalance. The Gods must set it right so they had to bring someone back and that certain person has yellow hair and whiskers. The first  saga is over.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The start of another adventure. It gives me goosebumps writing a new story. Now onto the story. I Don't Own Naruto.

Chapter 0: The Death of a Hero!

There at the Valley of the End is the test where the greatest shinobi of Konohagakure are tested. The Valley of the End has a significant meaning to the people of The Village of the Hidden Leaves, Konohagakure No Sato. This place was where The First Hokage (Fire Shadow), Hashirama Senju defeated his archrival and competitor for the village Leader. Hashirama was not only able to control the Kyuubi no Kitsune but was able to defeat Madara resulting in becoming the village leader.

Tobirama Senju (The Second Hokage) was with two teams consisting of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane as team one and Danzō Shimura, Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi as team 2 were surrounded by Cloud ninjas at The Valley of the End. Tobirama realized that the only way any of them going to survive is if someone sacrifices his or herself. He asked the two teams who would sacrifice his or herself. Hiruzen was the first to raise his hand. Then Danzo raised his hand. The two shinobi argued who would sacrifice themselves, as they both wanted the honor to be among the Hokage as sacrificing themselves for their team. Both were passionate about the position of Hokage, one wanted to keep the 'Will of Fire' going, and the other wanted more disciplined with lack of emotion shinobi. Tobirama chose himself as the sacrifice and chose Hiruzen as the new Hokage.

The Fourth Hokage was training at the Valley of the End when he felt the most powerful chakra he had ever felt, it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune enraged while being manipulated. This was where he had a foreboding, a bad intuition. He knew of other nations sealing Bijus. He remembered he created a seal just in case something like this would occur. He knew he was going to die because of the seal but it was necessary to save the people of Konoha. He made the finishing touches for the Death Consuming Seal there in the river bed. This was the last time Minato was able to train and think clearly asthe Hokage.

The Valley of the End has stories that would inspire nations, crush nations, or eliminate nations. The Valley of the End is a symbol for Konoha it is the beginning and the end for all Hokages. The other symbolism is the light and darkness. The First Hokage became famous and looked at as a hero. Madara went into darkness. Sarutobi became the holder of the 'Will of Fire' and basked in the leaf while Danzo was writhing in the root. This is how the Valley of the End is the stage for the power of light and darkness. Each battle was between best friends that were separated by power and the use of it. Now the history has brought us to another situation. This time it is two 13 year old shinobis. They both have darkness but one chooses to embrace it the other fights against it.

The river flows between two statues. The statues are the originators of the curse and of the Valley of the End. On the right side there was The First Hokage. On top of his head was a 5'2 shinobi that had blonde spiky hair with a fox chakra cloak over him with red slit eyes, batted up destroyed orange jumpsuit. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Many people believe he was dumb, stupid and an idiot but contraire to popular belief he was smart, very intelligent. He from a very young age knew that if he'd showed his intellect they will try to execute him because the _'demon knows too much'_. He knew what he had to do. He charged up a spiraling red orb. Meanwhile on the other side there was the dark force.

On the Left side there was the statue of Madara Uchiha, the nemesis of The First Hokage. He is the great leader of the late Uchiha Clan. On top of his head was another shinobi. He was 5'4 with blue hair that looks like a duck's butt. He has become a monster with wings. He was the survivor of the Uchiha massacre. He has embraced the darkness to get revenge on his brother who committed the massacre, Itachi Uchiha. He left the village to gain power from the curse seal on his neck. The curse mark has become his drug that's why he looks like how he is now. He did three hands signs. Pure electricity came out of his hand.

"Teme! I'm going to stop you right here right now!" Naruto said as he jumps in the air. Sasuke jumped with his Chidori. He said, "It didn't have to be this way Dobe. But I guess it is time to die. DIE!" Naruto and Sasuke were up in the air. They charged their respective attacks and shouted **"CHIDORI! RASENGAN!"** Naruto's attack never connected while the Chidori connects to his stomach. Naruto smiled as the blood start coming out of his mouth, he said I might have died but I did stop you. Sasuke looked at him in confusion until he felt something hit his neck. His eyes went wide as he noticed the Kage Bushin connecting him.

Naruto laughed. He did it. Although he is dying he said he would stop him. Now it was time for the rest to get Sasuke and bring him back to Sakura. He kept his promise. "Here I come Shinigami take me away. And with that Naruto closed his eyes with a smile on face.

Kakashi Hatake watched at the event that occurred. He wasn't able to stop them. Now he saw another comrade die and he could not save him. _'Not again, not another one!' he thought. _'He went to the two boys and carried them in sadness. As soon as he made it to Konoha he saw a crowd of people waiting. There was Shizune, Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, and Jiraiya. Kakashi had tears in his eyes as he knew that this was going to be the saddest thing that has happened to Konoha since 'The Kyuubi Attack'. They saw Kakashi carrying two bodies. Once the saw Naruto not moving not even breathing everyone went into shock.

Hinata automatically had tears in her eyes. She collapsed to her knees and had a hand over mouth as she cried streams. Her crush, her strength, her inspiration, her love is dead. He is gone from this world.

Sakura was in between happy and sad but more happy. She ran over to Sasuke's body screaming, "SASUKE-KUN!" she started to hug him, rocking him. She said to him, "What did the Baka do to my Sasuke-kun?"

Everyone but Hinata looked at her with disgust. Tsunade was crying. "Why WHY can't anyone who were that damn necklace DIE!" She bursted out int tears. Her grandson was dead.

Jiraiya is seeing red. He lost his 1st apprentice seal the demon into his 2nd apprentice. Now his second apprentice is dead because of the last Uchiha. He was so close to killing the Uchiha.

Shizune just passed out from the shock. That very moment and Earthquake occurred shaking the whole world to its core. Everywhere something was happening.

**In Kumo**

The Raikage was doing his paper work when an unusual event occurred. The whole city lightened up and boom everything was destroyed by a sonic boom. Everything was hit. People were electrocuted. The Raikage was thrown all around.

Kumo was practically eliminated.

**In Kiri**

The Mizukage was fighting against the former Mizukage's forces. That was until she saw the water come up and swallowed everything. She was shocked at what she saw. People drowning houses destroyed she barely made it herself. Kiri was like Atlantis gone.

**In Iwa**

The Tschikage (sp?) was having breathing problems as he saw Iwa crumbling from the Earthquake.

**In Suna**

The Kazekage council was trying to run but it was too late. They were buried under sand.

**In Konoha**

Everything that was happening in the word Happened in Konoha. There were flames everywhere. The earthquake destroyed the Hokage Mountain. A flood destroyed the civilian side. Shinobi were sucked into the dirt, Lightning struck the Training grounds and the Hokage Tower was on fire.

Over the entire world is unbalance because the Kyuubi and The purest soul died in cold blood.

A/N: ok this the prologue now we will see the deities and what does killing the Pure Soul and the Kyuubi mean? Check out the Fox Sage and if you review this story can you give me a real review telling me what you like and dislike please. This will be updated hopefully every 2 weeks.


	2. Meeting of the Gods and the 6

A/N: I'm disappointed in the manga. Naruto is trying to pratically commit suicide. Tsunade wakes up, thats good. Sasuke now get the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan, YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING JOKING! O well Lets get to the Naruto of the Nine.

_Previously on Naruto of the Nine:_

_Everything that was happening in the world Happened in Konoha. There was flames everywhere. The earthquake destroyed the Hokage Mountain. A flood destroyed the civillian side. Shinobi were sucked into the dirt, Lightning struck the Training grounds and the Hokage Tower was on fire. _

_Over all the world is unbalance because the Kyuubi and The purest soul died in cold blood._

Chapter 1: The Meeting and the meeting of the 9.

Naruto is in the Shinigami's world waiting for his judgement. He is wearing his orange jumpsuit butit became more of an flamed orange shirt. Black and orange pants that had flames of the bottom with the fire going up the leg. He just kept waiting for the Shinigami to take him to Hell. Until he heard a voice.

**"Well Kit, you finally did what you have been trying to do for the last 5 years. You let him kill us and did you know what you did? Huh? You just made the world unbalanced and let the weak Uchiha-teme kill you. You wear that damned mask now you really fucked up." **a voice grumbled to Naruto. That voice of course is Kyuubi no Kitsune. Contrare to popular belief Kyuubi is not evil. In fact. The Kyuubi's job is to be the guardian of The Land of Fire. The reason Kyuubi attacked was because Someone controlled it by the use of the Sharingan. No matter how power a being is, if it is not a deity it can be controlled. Now the Kyuubi and Naruto are both in a predicament.

Naruto turned around and looked at Kyuubi in the eyes because that was all that was seen. "I don't need this Kyuubi. What's done is done. Just wait for judgement so we may part ways and you go back to Makai and I go to Hell for your sins and maybe I could get some rest."

Kyuubi narrowed it's eyes at Naruto scrutinizing him. Kyuubi didn't like anyone who disrespects its authority and power **"pathetic fool I should killed you just like your father"**

Naruto tensed at the Kyuubi's statement. Naruto bawled his fists his hands were visible shaking in anger. Kyuubi realized what it just sad and was about to say **"Kit I'm-"** Naruto stopped it from continuing and said in a whisper, "Who?" Kyuubi looked at him and asked, **What was that?"**

Naruto releasing Killing Intent, which shocked the Kyuubi because it is pratically impossible to do that in the Shinigami's world, asked in a very low tone, "Who was my father, Kyuubi?". Kyuubi looked at him with a depressed face, **"Kit, I know this will be hard to tell you but your father is....." ** The Kyuubi was not able to finish because Naruto was sucked into a black hole.

The rest of Kyuubi was came out out. She was extremely beautiful. She had creamy vanilla skin with red hair. Her eyes were that of a red and golden shade. Her lips were big but not to big and red. She was extremely well built. She has 9 tails waving in the back of her butt. Her ears were pointed that was red and gold. She was a truely sexy vixen.

_**"Naruto-kun **_ _**why is it everytime i hear your voice, you make my heart beat fast? I hate it ! I HATE YOU! I LOVE YOU! But i cant take it. I feel guilty about this and yet you simply just live life. You really are an angel amoung demons. Thats what i hate about you, Naruto. You always show the goodness of the world and yet you bare so much because of me. I respect you, hate you, love you, and i can't take it. You will be the only person to take my heart.'**_

Kyuubi was confused about her feelings for Naruto. She felt guilty about how he was treated. She would not mind being treated like a slave because of it because of the Demon Law or Code. Almost anyone would take advantage of this code and yet Naruto, who knows the law, still treated her on equal level. She wants him to dominate her but yet wants to be treated equal. She can't think straight. She just hope that he wasn't sent to Hell because of her.

**The Gods Chamber (During the conversation)**

The three gods were in their giant boardroom. The last time they met was when the Guardians where under their leader the Ten Tailed Beast and they went rampant on the Earth. The Shinigami was the first to speak. He wore a black robe that had bones and skulls on it. His hair was red and black and gray. He had this sick smile on his face. His incisors were long just like scythes. He had an addiction to apples. He skin color is that of Kisame. He said, **"Sisters its been a while since we all met. Its been what, a millenia ago? We must do this more often. Well as you can see the World is unbalanced and soon we will be over runned with souls causing an overquota of souls crowding Soul Society." **

Kami and Yami both nodded in agreement. They knew their big brother was right. The last time they agreed on something was when they pulled a prank on The Shinigami. That was trillions of years ago. Now they hhave a serious situation to attend to. Kami decided totalk. She was dressed in blue. She has blue eyes with silver and blue hair with blue lips. She was well sculpted and her voice was melodic. She said, **"We can only balance the world by making a new Nine Tails. The Fox was a great guardian but she was tricked not once not twice but three times. We have to have a guardian or someone to take its place." **

Yami decided to cut in. She wasin a red robe. She had red and silverhair. Looked no older than 25. She looked just like her sister except she is red. **"Why yes you are right sister i elect Zalisbar as the next Nine Tails. He strong, powerful and overall loyal" **The Shinigami who has been quite thinking, finally knew what to do to make the choice for the New Nine Tails.

**"Silence my dear sisters. We have forgotten about the weapon we created to choose a successor for a guardian."** The Shinigami pulled out two items. The first item is a mirror. The mirror was red, black, and blue. The mirror was a transporter. It works with the next item that creates a portal to recieve the next chosen guardian. The other item was a scale. The scale was red on the left with the symbol of yang, blue on the right with a yin symbol and in the middle was black with a scale the yinyang symbol in the middle.

The girls nodded and put there hands on their respective side. The color of their chakra went to their symbol connecting to the yinyang sign in the middle. The symbol started to swirl the spiral shot to other side of the room. It went on until it went the other way pulling someone into the room. The person was pulled in he was covered in a shadow.

Shinigami looked at the person and smiled wickedly. He like this choice. He has seen this person battle a guardian not once but twice and won. Yes he was the perfect choice. Kami and Yami has yet to see the new guardian but if by the look on their brother's face this chosen one was either very devious or very powerful.

Kami said, **Gami-kun who is he or she?".** Kami was very anxious to know who is the new nine tailed guardian. The God of Death chuckled, snapped his long blue fingers and said, "release". Soon the shadow slowly came to reveal a person that was 5'5 with spikey yellow hair with 3 dark whisker marks on his cheeks. Kami and Yami gasped and blushed.

Kami blushed because of the aura that this boy, no man had. It was warm and peaceful and safe aura. It was the kind aura that demand respect. It was a leadership kind of aura.

Yami blushed because of how dangerous he look. He had a hard life but that did not stop him it only made him stronger. Just like how he has that warm aura it also had this dark as in serious aura. It had the aura of there will be no problems. He had this ferocious looks that told them that you put an obstacle in his path then you will fail. He was a threat to anyone in his path. The both knew something. The first was he looks like a great replacement for the Nine Tails and two that he has official wooed two deitys.

Shinigami chuckled and said, **"My lovely dear sisters, may I introduced to you Naruto Uzumaki, the NEW NINE TAILED GUARDIANS !" **He started to clap his hands in applause.

Naruto said the only intelligent thing he could think of, "huh?". The Shinigami smiled at him and said, **"Naruto-kun you have been chose as the new 9 tails. You see the 'Tail Demons' were originally guardians of the Earth. When 1 is killed there is an inbalance in that part of the land. The problem is is the 9 Tails die that means the Whole entire world would be unbalanced and the earth would fall. You see the Nine Tails is the protector of the Earth. **

**We knew that one day the Kyuubi would die so we took some precautions and created a scale and a mirror to choose a new heir. You because of not only being the host but overcame the treatment in Konoha, you were chosen to become the new Guardian. You are the Guardian of Guardians. I know this is a lot to take in but this is your destiny." **

Naruto listened with a lot of intent. What got him was how the scale reacts to him. It starts to pulsate to him. He had this face of seriousness. He opened his mouth to say, "I felt that there was more to me but then again I only want to prove my existence before but now if this power is able to help me save my precious people then i will do it." Naruto said this with a huge amount of conviction. He pratically dared them to call him a liar.

Shinigami said**,"Ah Naruto we know about your protection of your precious people. Let me tell you the perks of being a guardian. You will get a whole new wardrobe. Any weapon you want. My personally created scythe. Kami's shield, yami's blade. You also get the summoning contracts of the 4 legendary beasts, The tigers, dragons, phoneix and Turtoise. You will be trained by the leader of those summons to be their sage. You get tails, they represent each element there is. You also get the sword of Kyuubi. Also you get Wings from Kami, Demon summonings from Yami, a to kill list. You see with that list you can see if they are supposed to die. You can change who dies by taking a person who is evil. If the are really evil and kill them then you will be able to bring people back and thats it...i think." **

Naruto passed out from everything he got. When he woke up he asked, "When do i get these things" The girls and the death god laughed. They said you will unlock the powers from now to 9 months. Naruto pouted making the two girls say 'kawii'. The shinigami shook his head when he told Naruto to follow him.

Shiningami said **"Naruto, you will have 6 other people training you. Trust me the people will not play with your training. You have to take over as the new NTG and monsters want to take your spot so you must train to your hardest. " **Naruto nodded to this.

The Shinigami snapped his finger and 6 shadow figures appeared. They took off their hoods and Naruto Gasped. A voice came "Hello, My Son!"

Chapter End.

A/N: this is the first chapter. This arc is the 9 month training. And for the fun of it can you guess who the 6 people are? Review and write who you think it is. Ja Ne 


	3. Meeting the 6

**A/N: **Who saw that coming? I love the reviews. The story is finally out. You want to figure out who will train Naruto. Well the people who will train Naruto are: not telling until the start of the story some were right execept for a few choices. So here is my favorite part of writing is "Review the Reviews" so here it goes:

**flamenvy963 : **Maybe but you will found out soon enough. And Yes **THERE WILL BE SAKURA AND SASUKE BASHING!! AND POSSIBLY KAKASHI BASHING!**

**Galax1809:** Maybe but you will find out. And I will message you if I make it big but i can give you a hint: this exerpt came from Lionel Richie's song '_You Are'_ "You are the Sun, you are the Rain that makes my life a foolish game" and I loved the books and the Movie.

**Thousand Tailed Holy FlashFang: **Thanks I will keep my reign with this chapter.

Now Onto the chapter. Previously on NoN:

_Shiningami said "Naruto, you will have 6 other people training you. Trust me the people will not play with your training. You have to take over as the new NTG and monsters want to take your spot so you must train to your hardest. " Naruto nodded to this._

_The Shinigami snapped his finger and 6 shadow figures appeared. They took off their hoods and Naruto Gasped. A voice came "Hello, My Son!"_

**Ch. 3 The Revealing of the 6.**

Naruto was shocked at what he heard. The 6 revealed themselves. The one on the far end was a 5'8 man. He had brown eyes, black hair, he had a glowing emerald shard hanging around his neck. The cloak that was on the ground turned into a tree being that was able to fight. He was Harashima Senju the Hokage.

On the other side there was a man who was 6'1. He had white hair that was mostly covered by a metal helmet. He was known as the creator of the Edo Tensei. He had red markings on his face. His eyes were a mixture of blue and white. His cloak was suddenly vaporized. He flicked his hand and the vaporized cloak became a water dragon. This is Tobirama Senju, the 2nd Hokage.

The person that was next to The First Hokage, was a muscular man with bandages over his mouth. His eyes were black just like his hair. He was greyish with a tattoo with the number 7 with 3 letters under DOM. For some odd reason he had a hilt with him. His hand reached for the hilt. When he grabbed the hilt, he pointed it foward. The cloak in response to the man's movement twirled and connected to the hilt. It became a head cleaver. He heaved it over his shoulder. Naruto recognized this man immediately. It was Zabuza Momochi.

The person next to Tobirama was a woman. She was 5'5 with a C-Cup bust. She had light brown hair with silky white skin. She was wearing a blue and grey kimono. She had a graciful smile on her face. She flicked her wrist and her cloak became an Ice mirror. Naruto was blushing as he remembered who she was. She is Haku Momochi.

The person next to Zabuza was in his forties. He started to go grey as his hair was brown. His had a brown beard that became a point at the end. He was at the peak of his health. He was able to climb things as if nothing. His eyes were not dull but full of life. He flicked his foot and the cloak became a bo staff. Naruto only knew one person who knew bojutsu. It was Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The final person who took his cloak off was 5'11. His eyes were blue. His hair was bright yellow that was spikey. He had a white cape with fire on the bottom. He had a hunter green flak twirled his hand the cloak became a special kunai that had three points like a trident with a seal on to handle of the kunai. He was the first to speak to their student. It was Minato Namikaze.

Naruto was shocked at his trainers. There was The wood weilding 1st Hokage, the king of the water affinity, The head cleaving, Demon of the Mist, His Ice weilding lover, His Jiji 'God of Shinobi', and the only flee on sight to ever be recorded, the yellow flash was his father. So Naruto did something that shocked everyone. He ran at tops speed and...punched the Yondaime in the stomach.

**In Konoha**

The people were praising the death of the _'demon child'_. Even though after all the natural disasters, they still ha some time to be celebrate. The civiallians will soon in 8 months and 30 days meet a ghost. O how shocked will they be.

The shinobi on the other hand were depressed was an understatement it was like when they found out about the 3rd or 4th Hokages died. For some it was heartwrenching to see the bundles of the most innocent boy that was cursed with a burden no one would trade with, die at the hands of the so-called 'Last Uchiha'. Some still could remember being pranked by that always smiling kid. The pranks were funny and people would laugh and still talk about years later. Now they could never have that back. The boy was sugar to their tea now it was bitter. Over these upcoming months, there will be no sun just darkness all because of the belief of superiority in a bloodline.

There were a few individuals that took it really hard. One was Kakashi. He failed to save Obito as a result he felt the debt should be paid off to the last Uchiha. That was why he trained not because he wanted to kiss the "emo-king's" ass"but because he had debt that haunted him. He taught him the _Chidori_ to protect his precious people and bonds with them, not sever the bond and kill them fcor power. He failed not once but twice. He went back to ANBU hopefully for him to get killed.

Hinata was bawling her eyes out. She locked herself in her room. She basically stopped eating, stopped drinking, stopped living. She just merely existed. The person who held her during the nights after her father lashed at her. The person who used to tickle her sides and made funny faces at her to make her smile. The person who promised that he'll always be there for her....is dead.

Then there was surprisingly Ino Yamanaka. At first she was sad that the baka died. But it really hit her when she saw his tombstone. There it was the burial place of the place of the boy no man who used to compliment her on the sly. Like when she used to fight with Sakura, he used to say why were two beautiful women fighting over him. Of course he was deaf for 3 days. The thing that got her was the night before the event of the Valley of the End.

_Flashback_

_Ino was on top of the Hokage Mountain cry her poor heart out. Sasuke cursed her out calling her a whore, cum dumpster, slut, a waste of a ninja and a waste of sperm and that even if was interested why would he put his thing in her open semen filled cunt." He left her there in tears and she was visibly breaking down. _

_Naruto saw he cry while he was about to look over Konoha saw her hugging her knees close to her chest. Naruto discreetly walked of there so she could not hear him. He wanked over and hugged her tightly. He rocked her back and forth telling her its ok. She started to hold him pounding him on his chest. She was screaming why can't Sasuke love her like she does him. Why does he think of her as mere a slut off the street." Naruto suddenly kissed her lips, nipped on her neck, whispered in her ear in a lustful but truely sincere voice that sent shivers down her beautiful spine, "Ino you are an extremely beautiful girl and you are not a slut or a whore or any of those things. You are Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka family, a promising ninja who has her whole life in front of her. She just doesnt know it yet. You believe life is fun and games and life can be fun and it is all because of that beautiful smile on your face". She bust into tears and cried into his chest and he was soothing her with a few words and rubbing her back effective building her confidence and self esteem. After a few more minutes of crying she was so exhausted she fell asleep in his arms. He lift her up and carried her bridal style. He carried her to Yamanaka residence evhhen after being questioned about where she was and what was he doing with her. He told them that she was up on the Hokage mountain and she looked like she needed some company and she fell asleep._

_Flashback end._

She remebered the kiss very vividly. It was quite frankly the kiss of her life. It sent sparks all throughout her body. She wanted to feel that again. She wanted that comfort, she wanted to hear his voice whispering in her ear. She was getting turned on and being bothered but something was off. Now she remember what it was. What she wanted Naruto to be alive again.

Another person who changed was Jiraiya. He was always a carefree guy but after Minato died, he became a semi seriousness side. Now that Naruto his only memory of Minato and his favorite student died because of a fucking Uchiha wanted to kill his brother. Now the only person he saw in his eyes that was a genious of hard work was laying ing a tomb. He was still the spy informant but he gave up. He gave up on Icha Icha, sex, peeking, and his lifestyle. He became a robot. He didn't joke around like he used to. He was simply existing.

Anko was broken. She was a big sister but also like a girlfriend to Naruto. She was so broken before when Naruto actually pranked her.

_Flashback_

_Anko was depressed because she was known as 'the snake whore' all because her sensei left. She saw someone with blonde hair come over to her and took her dango and ran. She was already pissed off about everyone thinking she was the 'Snake whore' who will betray them and she should be treated like a common slut. Now this kid took away her only pleasure. No man would date her because she was not able to be controlled. They were ignorant of the girl's heart that craved love. She knew that she could try to fill the whole with dango but dango will never cuddle her at night. She knew but still any pleasure even temporary is a pleasure and she will castrate anyone who takes away that from her._

_She ran around looking for that soon to be Manless or womanless blonde haired person. She soon found him at a training ground waiting for her. He said, "Hello pretty lady are you looking for this?" She blushed at being pretty. She shook herself out of her stupor and came closer to him in a menacing way. The blonde ran toward her and...hugged her. She was so shocked that she stood stiff. He said pretty lady needs a hug. He said "you seem to be treated badly. I don' know why but I heard if you hug someone they will feel better." He hugged harder to show his sincere motive. Anko could not help it. She was shedding tears. This kid actually cared about her feelings. It was not that she was the next fuck or anything like that. No he wanted her to feel better. This is a feeling she felt she will never have again. So instinctively she hugged him back. _

_He rocked her left and right and let go. Anko who reluctantly let go asked a question, "Umm kid why did you hug me? I mean you could have hugged anyone but why me?" She truely was confused about why. Naruto answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I saw you sad and all Hokages must take care of their people especially a pretty lady like yourself." Although he was innocent in the tone it still made Anko's heart feel free. She was blushing up a storm. A 6 maybe 7 year old broke her walls around her broken, aching, heart. _

_This is the first time ever since the event has she has been happy. She asked the kid, "What's your name kid?" Naruto smiled and said, "My name is NARUTO UZUMAKI, DATTEBAYO !" Anko smiled. She had what she wanted, "Thank you Naruto-kun you gave me hope for the future." she left in a swirl of leaves._

_Flashback End_

Ever since that day she had grown fonder of Naruto and followed him until she finally made her move and talked to him. They got along well and even talked about the reason they were hated. She then surprised him when all her walls crashed and Naruto held her and told her he will never tell anyone about their relationship. She was his first kiss, first crush, first love. Now she. She misses him so much. that her heart died with with Naruto.

Another person that was distraught was Tenten. Naruto who was unpredictable as anybody will predict was actually a natural born swordmaster. He saw Tenten working on her stances with the kodaichi. He was extremely interested in the uses of the sword. He walked over to the glistening tenten who has been panting from the exercise. Naruto asked could she teach him the way of the swords. Over the few years, he always worked to beat Tenten. When he finally ddid beat her he realized that she was distracted. He went oover ther and she told him how Neji never notices her and she tries so hard. Naruto told her that Neji will pay for put a frown on her face. The next day Neji was limping because well Naruto fucked him with his blade Neji had cuts all over him. Neji asked Tenten out but after seeing what happened, she rejected him and swayed her ass as she left. She went to Naruto and out of nowhere kissed him with all the passion she had. Naruto was shocked but quickly kissed back with as much fever. When they realize they need to breathe, Naruto asked, "What was that for because whatever that thing was I would do it all over again and again." she was blushing up a storm, she was so. Happy that someone who would fight for her and another that loved her weapons as much as she did. He was sexy to her and she finally felt good about herself.

She said, "That was for what you did to Neji." Naruto smirked as whispered in her ear,"No one bothers my Ten-chan. Ever." As he said that, he grabbed her butt and kissed her with so much love, affection and fever. He said, "Ten -chan, I Love You". She was so shocked by his statement that she couldn't move. When she felt her love holding her and kisssing her. Her body moved on its own doing the same as he. Now she could never say 'I Love You' to her love ever again.

Now they were waiting outside the courtroom in the council chambers. Sasuke was on trial for murder of Naruto Uzumaki. 

A/N: didn't see that coming. Now we will see what Naruto will be trained in.

Manga: I like the new chapter especially when Naruto gets the full power of the Fox.

Review, REVIEW, **REVIEW**

**JA NE**


	4. Enter the Trial and training Arc

A/N: Ok i guess its time to tell you that it will take Naruto nine months to forgive Minato but that is when a certain event happens. Some people have thought about Kushina. I thought about it. That is an excellent idea. Guess who's coming to trial?

Also if **ANYBODY IS A SASUKE-FAN WELL YOU better leave because **

**he's getting bashed.** Now onto 'Review the Reviews'

**flamenvy963: **You are so lucky I cant decide from Fox Sage, Chimera or, Nine. But I like the trial i think it will be intriguing after all 4 mysterious people will be there.

**Galax1809:** I have No clue the limit because he Yami and Kami and Kyu will be in there with Anko, Hinata, Tenten, Mei (He will meet her in a few chapters), Ino, Yuugao, Haku, maybe Konan but definitely not Sakura o and either Tsume or Hana (Kiba will be pissed) and because I hate Sasuke so much I'm making an OC that is his sister and Mikoto. Mikoto was pregnant when the massacre happened and Kami felt so distraught about the baby took her and raised her. Sasuke get the yami, Kami, Shinigami beaten out of him. Muahaha.

**VanillaIce1: **Love the sugar high review. It got me hyper to right the new chapter. Now Kushina is alive and she will appear soon very soon. The thought of Kushina being trapped in a time/space vortex seems a little of but maybe if the Fox attack was merely a diversion so Madara could get to Kushina and Naruto because he is the kid of prophecy. Tsunade is depressed and she became apathetic about everything in the Village. She will be angry at Sasuke.

Yes he is related to them afterall Tsunade did say her grandson. Uh oh Who's the grandfather? And damn i forgot about the toads. Since his name was not wiped off the scroll he willbe able to. Thats when Jiriaya will figure out is Naruto really dead. O and one more thing he will have the master summoning scroll. He can just think of an animal and it will appear. But he has 9 official summoning scrolls. They are: Slugs, Toads, Foxes, tigers, dragons, phoneix, tortoise, ?,?. That is the new poll.

**Majestic Star Arceus :** Yea i know he has that affect. When he comes back shit is going to hit the fan.

**I don't own Naruto**

_Previously on Naruto of the Nine:_

_Another person that was distraught was Tenten. Naruto who was unpredictable as anybody will predict was actually a natural born swordmaster. He saw Tenten working on her stances with the kodaichi. He was extremely interested in the uses of the sword. He walked over to the glistening Tenten who has been panting from the exercise. Naruto asked could she teach him the way of the swords. Over the few years, he always worked to beat Tenten. When he finally ddid beat her he realized that she was distracted. He went oover ther and she told him how Neji never notices her and she tries so hard. Naruto told her that Neji will pay for put a frown on her face. The next day Neji was limping because well Naruto fucked him with his blade Neji had cuts all over him. Neji asked Tenten out but after seeing what happened, she rejected him and swayed her ass as she left. She went to Naruto and out of nowhere kissed him with all the passion she had. Naruto was shocked but quickly kissed back with as much fever. When they realize they need to breathe, Naruto asked, "What was that for because whatever that thing was I would do it all over again and again." she was blushing up a storm, she was so. Happy that someone who would fight for her and another that loved her weapons as much as she did. He was sexy to her and she finally felt good about herself._

_She said, "That was for what you did to Neji." Naruto smirked as whispered in her ear,"No one bothers my Ten-chan. Ever." As he said that, he grabbed her butt and kissed her with so much love, affection and fever. He said, "Ten -chan, I Love You". She was so shocked by his statement that she couldn't move. When she felt her love holding her and kissing her. Her body moved on its own doing the same as he. Now she could never say 'I Love You' to her love ever again._

_Now they were waiting outside the courtroom in the council chambers. Sasuke was on trial for murder of Naruto Uzumaki._

Ch. 4: The talk with the 6 and Guess who is coming to trial?

Naruto has his fist in Minato's stomach. Minato dropped onto his knees. Blood came rushing out of his mouth. The 5 looked confused and shocked at what just occurred. Naruto the Kyuubi just punched Minato Namikaze. It was ironic to say the least. He first sealed the Kyuubi now his son the new kyuubi punched him in the stomach.

Naruto said, "You fucking bastard! How could you seal the fucking Kyuubi in me and think you can get the release of death. I had to endure 13 almost 14 years of hatred and torture but you get the sweet release huh? You were my idol but when i found out i got a big bad fox in me because of you, my respect for you faltered. Now you go pull another secret out I am you flesh and blood. Now i want to whip your ass, but it seems Shinigmami has something to say."

Naruto walked away from his father. Shinigami burst a dark energy at Naruto. It blew Naruto in to a mysterious wall that appeared. "That hurt" Naruto muttered as he picked himself of the floor. "Ok What the Hell was that for?" Naruto asked.

Shinigami said, **"It was to show you what happens when you fuck with my picks of Senseis to train you. Compared to them you are nothing but a weak idiot" **Naruto saw red and went to hit Shinigami but as his fist was near the Shinigami's face something held his arm.

"Great, Great, Great-grandson you will not attack Shinigami-sama. You are out of line." Harashima was using the wood release to hold Naruto's arm.

Naruto was shocked by two things. The first is that a tree was holding him from hitting the Shinigami. The second is The First Hokage, Harashima Senju called him Great, great, great Grandson. He was related to him but how. "How am I related to you." Naruto who forgot about almost punching Shinigami asked Harashima.

Harashima who originally had a stoic face turned his head of to the "Yellow Flash". "Minato, Who are your parents?" Harashima ask Minato.

"I never knew who my parents were." Minato said. Naruto who still was being held by the tree said, "Ok so you are from my mom side right?"

Harashima shook his head with that smirk. "Minato you parents are.......

**IN THE COURTROOM**

Tsunade was not in a good mood. Matter of a fact ever since seeing the blood of Naruto was on her hands, she has be distraught, depressed, angry and overall apathetic about almost everything in Konoha.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade was carrying Naruto's body to the Hokage Tower when a drunk saw Naruto not breathing. He jumped up and down and got into her face. "Hokage-sama, i knew you had it in you I knew you could get rid of that demon unlike the Third. Yes the Demon can pillage no longer. Long live ...." The drunk was not able to finish the sentence or the rest of his life as a fist went through his skull all the way to the back. The Hokage pulled her hand out and felt no remorse. How she figured the only reason she is even here is because of the man she is carrying on her shoulder and they think she cares about them. She rather kill them for treating Naruto like shit. 'If they celebrate his death then there will be __**blood'**__ she thought. When word got around about Naruto's passing as the day blood of almost every villager that paraded arould the square was killed, no eradicated, no massacred._

_Flashback Ended_

Right now she is in Court with the rest of the council to decide the fate of Sasuke Uchiha, the kmurder of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke has not been the same that day. He was supposed to be free but he is chakra bound and guarded by 4 ANBU. He got darker in his aura. His hair is long and mind is broken. He had become delirious. He said he is haunted by Naruto in his dreams. The thing that got the council was what he lost. He lost what made him an Uchiha, what made him a prince, what made him popular, what made him have a chance against his big brother Itachi, he lost the Sharingan.

"Rise up for the Council" The ANBU member said. Everyone in the room rised as they saw the council go to there seats. The seats were arranged in a triangle formation. The Hokage plus the three elders, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura were seated at the top point looking into the eyes of the defendant.

The right side held the Clan Council. The Clan Council consist of the Yamanaka, Nara, Akamichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame,Higurashi, Sarutobi,Yuhi, Mitarashi, Morino, Uzuki. There were three other seats. They were Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Uchiha. They were the most powerful clans in Konoha.

Then there was the most despised council who believes they have the most power in the world. It is the civilian council. They believe that they could boss the ninjas around because of the law that ninjas cant do anything with them. The council got its power through blackmail. The blackmail started with the Kyuubi attack and Uchiha Massacre. There were secrets leaked and used against the three Elders. Soon they will know their place. The saw an innocent child as a way to get off scot-free and blame the child. Lets just say a _**FOX**_ never forgets.

"Council have you reached a verdict?" The Busty Hokage asked. The council looked among themselves and the leader of the Council, Shikaku Nara replied "Troublesome, Yes we have Hokage-sama."

Everyone tensed at this. The _prince_ of Konoha could be killed. Hokage personally wanted to kill this fucker herself but knew she couldn't.

"what is the verdict?" Haokage asked. Shikaku shook his head, "We find the defendant Not-" He was not able to finish when a big crash that shook the whole courtroom. Everyone felt a Killer Intent that made the Kyuubi look like a tempertantrum baby. On top of the Courtroom waere Kami, Yami, and Shinigami's assistant. The smirked as they saw who it was. "**WHO KILLED MY BABY?!"**

**MEANWHILE**

Minato passed out from the news and Naruto could believe who his grandparents were. He was a little bit stumbly. He muttered, "This is truely fucked up"

To be Continued

Short chapter had to get it out. Because this is simple an intro on who's gonna live and get tortured. =) Also press the middle sign please.

Ja Ne


	5. A Mother

_Previously on Naruto of the Nine:_

_"what is the verdict?" Hokage asked. Shikaku shook his head, "We find the defendant Not-" He was not able to finish when a big crash that shook the whole courtroom. Everyone felt a Killer Intent that made the Kyuubi look like a tempertantrum baby. On top of the Courtroom were Kami, Yami, and Shinigami's assistant. The smirked as they saw who it was. "WHO KILLED MY BABY?"_

_MEANWHILE_

_Minato passed out from the news and Naruto could believe who his grandparents were. He was a little bit stumbly. He muttered, "This is truly fucked up"_

**Ch. 6: A Mother's Scorn**

The air inside of the courtroom was extremely tense. Inside was a five foot five woman with fiery flowing red hair with a katana that was named Red Death. Her eyes purple practically telling them to fuck with her. Everybody was a little tense. "Where is my son's killer?" she asked in too sweet of a voice. Sasuke believing that he was a free man and an almighty prince was the first to reply. "Who cares who your son is. He probably died somewhere but if you want another child but this time strong I'm here" He licked his lips as he said this.

Kushina who still looked liked she was still in her twenties shivered in disgusted but kept that anger in her face. "Who is this brat because if he doesn't shut the hell up I am going to kill him. Now again where is my son's killer?" One of the civilian council members who hadn't been there long but was still a corrupted councilmen asked, "First thing first Who are you and who is your son? Most importantly why are you here while we are at trial for Uchiha -Sama?"

Kushina who didn't know what happened to make this kid important but she didn't really care. She said, "I am Kushina Uzumaki and my son is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Sasuke and all the civilian council tensed. They are now truly fucked. The _Demon _was the son of _The Red Death and the Yellow Flash their hero the Fourth Hokage._ Hokage smirked. This was going to fun trial.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto was shaking his head. He found out who his grandparents were. Now how is it that a pervert and an elite feminist got together and made his dad. Tsunade and Jiraiya were his grandmother and grandfather respectively. His father was Minato Namikaze, the fucking idiot who sealed a fucking big ass demon in his belly in hopes of saving the people of Konohagakure. He (Minato) actually thought the great people of Konohagakure No Sato would know the difference between a kunai and a scroll. His life was truly a fucked up life. He looked at the Shinigami, then his father, then his other ancestors and said, "I'm going to act like this never happen. Yea this all a dream. Yea because I know I am not related to a drunk and a pervert. I also know that my father gave me the present of fucking damnation. You know what I'll back in a little awhile."

Naruto saw a door and started to walk towards and opened the door when he heard a voice. The voice was so angelic and sweet. It clearly had the tone of pain, sadness, and grief. "Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Naruto stopped for a moment and sighed. He said, "like grandmother like Grandson" He left and closed the door behind him. The 6 were in shock at what just happened. Naruto must have some deep emotional problems that was buried very deep inside of him.

Naruto meanwhile was walking around looking for the bar. You see the world of the Shinigami was like a Las Vegas. It had clubs, bars, strippers and everything especially bars and gambling spots. Naruto saw a bar that intrigued him It was called Death's Roll. He went in and ordered a few bottles of Sake. He saw the game of Han or Cho going on. He shrugged his shoulders and said why not.

The dealer was bald and had a scar going down his right eye. He was muscular but not overly muscular. His name was Chan Ho-Park. He looked at Naruto and asked him Han or Cho.

Naruto shrugged, gave the guy 330 Ryo and said Cho. The dealer rolled the dice. The diced rolled a Cho. So the ten people at the table lost most of their money and gave it to Naruto. They did this for awhile and Naruto just kept winning. Naruto was being accused of cheating and such. Naruto just rolled his eyes and said how could he cheat if he chose in the beginning. He said he was just lucky.

Back at the realm of the living Killing Intent had exploded. Kushina found out who killed her only son. The irony of this was that this was the trial over the death of Naruto Uzumaki, _the demon child_ . The trial was about to find Sas-_gay _Uchiha not guilty for the murder of Naruto.

Kushina looked at Sasuke with so much Killing Intent that almost all the civilian councilors were passing out and emo homo oops i mean Sasuke was fading in and out. Kushina did not care who was here she wanted one thing and one thing only and that was **REVENGE.** Danzo tried to send ROOT Members to fight her off. Unfortunately for Danzo and the elders as soon as the ROOT members appeared they were killed with simple swings and effortlessly dispatched them.

Kushina had a face of Death. Up top of the ceiling invisible to everyone the Shinigami's assistant had to make a quick and important phone call. He said to into the phone, "Shinigami-sama I'm going to clear you quota today because a mass genocide is about to happen."

Shinigami was not happy at the event that occurred but figured that this is a stepping stone to the new Nine Tailed Guardian. Then he heard a noise that was in his pocket. It was his phone vibrating. So he reached into pocket pulled it out and saw who was calling him. It was his assistant telling him about clearing his quota and there was going to be a mass genocide.

Shinigami laughed a little bit. He looked at Six and said** "Minato guess what? You are going back to the land of living. The Village hidden in the Leaves is about to get humble by your lovely wife. You can kill up to 20 councilors and villagers. That is your quota. Kushina can kill 20 too. But there is something that cannot and will not be done. You can kill The Uchiha.**

**He has been branded by Me, Kami, and Yami to be killed by the Nine Tailed Guardian. He and his whole ancestry have been our biggest mistake. Mikoto and her two daughters Kana and Itachi will be spared (Naruto will get all three). Kana was killed by her father since he wanted sons not daughters. **

**But that's getting off the point. Now i want you to go and give your mother and father the news about the return of the Nine-tailed Guardian and that the elemental Nations are being rebuilt because the Kyuubi is returning. Now Go!"**

Minato realized that this was his chance to get some aggression at what the villagers did to his flesh and blood, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Konoha will pay for this and there blood will be shed.

While the villagers were about to feel dread, Naruto just left the Hand or Cho. He went back the stool at the bar. He asked for some scotch and sake. He started to drink when he felt someone behind him. He turned around to see a huge demon.

The demon was ten feet tall. He was red with horns. He was muscular with an 8 pack. He had wings that had spikes at the end as they flapped. The wings themselves were red and black. His face long with a Goatee beard that was black. His eyes were red with two rings on them. He tattoos and runes all over his chest. Over all he was a powerful looking demon.

He walked up behind Naruto and said in his deep gruff voice, **"What are you doing in my seat **_**HUMAN?"**_ Naruto heard this but kept drinking anyway and ignored him. The Demon was shocked and his shocked turned into anger. That anger turned into rage. The Demon lifted Naruto up by his collar and brought him to eye level. He asked Naruto, **"What are you doing in my seat you **_**human**_** scum?" **

Naruto looked at him with an icy cold gaze. Naruto said to him, "Don't see your name on it you big ass pimple." Naruto proceeded to spit out his drink into the demon's face. The big demon released Naruto to wipe the scotch off his face. The demon was pissed off. He said, **"Lets take this outside, **_**human"**_ Naruto smirked he had to let out some aggression. This demon was the perfect person to release it on.

The courtroom was being ripped up by Kushina. She was about to kill Sasuke when an arm stopped her. The smoke of the destruction cleared. A figure appeared holding her arm.

He had blonde hair. He was six foot one inch. He had a jacket that was white with fire on the bottom. He had a green flak jacket. He had a kanji on the back that said Konoha's Yellow Flash.

When people saw this they were shocked and awed in different ways. The civilians were in all seriousness rejoicing because they believe that because the demon is dead their beloved leader would come back to life. The Haruno councilwoman. Did a fangirlish scream believing that she would get her knight in shining armor. The shinobi council was shocked because their leader escaped the Shinigami. The elders were afraid. Now if their calculation is correct he will be one pissed off father. This will not end well. Kushina was shocked as she saw Minato hold her back from killing the Uchiha.

Minato looked around in disgust. He still holding her arm whispered something in Kushina's ear. She went through a few emotions starting with anger, sadness, then a small smile. She dropped her attack. The Uchiha breathed a sigh of relief. Then one of the councilors almost sealed their fate by saying, "See everyone even the Forth Hokage wanted the Demon dead and stopped that bitch of woman that demon bearing from killing our savior the Uchiha-sama! Lets rejoice and end this petty trial."

Minato was barely holding his Killer Intent in. Was this what he sealed his son's fate to? To be treated as scum and live his life with no constant happiness. This was the final straw they are going to pay a bill they cannot pay. Minato said in a calm but to sweet of a voice, "Who voted for not guilty against the Uchiha for the death of the Uzumaki?" He saw 99 hands went up on the council side, 3 hands from the elders, and five from the shinobi's hands. He then said, well I'm going to reward forty of you for a job well done. Now who are the chosen forty I need One Elder, Three shinobi, and thirty-six civilians please."

The Shinobi, Kushina the The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, could not believe what he just said. The civilians were rejoicing over this they pushed and shoved each other to get to the center to get their reward. The Elders were a little weary of this but complied with Homura going. The five Shinobi Councilmen that went against Naruto in the trial were getting excited and the three chosen were the owners of bloodlines. They were metal body, laser eye, and poison spores.

They went around Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki in a circle. Minato then asked a question, "What do you want as a reward for your _heroic _deeds?" The forty people were asking for things such as money, slaves, his babies(scary and ironic) Marriage contracts, him being Hokage. Minato put his hand up silencing them. He then said with a smile "Now i can give you my seed, give you slaves or money beyond your wildest dreams but i can give you a huge reward (the forty started to jump up and down at this). You reward is......**DEATH"** Minato killed Homura first. Then he started to kill the two of the three shinobi with the bloodlines. Kushina had an insane grin on her face. She drew out her blade and started to cut the councilpeople up left and right that was until the forty were gone. Minato killed twenty and Kushina killed twenty.

Sasuke and the rest who were for the Uchiha now shaking in their sandals. They had witnessed a slaughter no a massacre and they could be the next target. Minato turned back to the council with a grin. Minato saw their fear. He then started to talk. "How does it feel to be in fear. Lets just say that's what Naruto went through. How does it feel to know you killed, tortured, mistreated, **raped**, burned, poisoned and much more. A child who was born before the Kyuubi attack that you have no knowledge of. Its sad to say I trusted you with the protection of my son. I don't know if it is better just giving him to Iwa. You talk about demons look at yourselves. You did this to a baby a child. Not even demons do that to their young trust me I know. The only reason that the Uchiha is even still alive is because Itachi felt sorry for him, Naruto kept a promise to a certain pink haired bitch's waste of a shinobi who is an obsessed fangirl of a daughter, and because the Shinigami has bigger plans for the Uchiha. I heard it was going to be fun. Now the guardian will return with the nine and just as his life was sealed so are yours. You treat a child of royalty like shit. He is the great great grandson of the First Hokage, Great grandnephew of the Second Hokage, Great Grandson of the Third, Grandson of the Three Sannin and my son. Now imagine all that power against you (everyone was shocked at the demon child's heritage). Shinigami has a special place for you since Kami nor Yami wants you. I guess my time is up. Ka-san I love you. Kushi-chan I love you, and Hatake I am truly disappointed with you. "

Minato disappeared in a dark mist. The council has been shaken to the core. Their Leader against them. The demon child was royalty in every single way. He is more royal than the Uchiha. He will be coming back for their heads. They thought the Kyuubi was their biggest problem. No, No their biggest problem is coming in nine months. His Name was NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE and he is coming back with a vengeance.

**A/N: **I will do Reviews next time. I wanted to concentrate on Kushina and Minato's _**FUN.**_ Anyway you know what to do review.


	6. Letters

_Previously on Naruto of the Nine:_

_Now the guardian will return with the nine and just as his life was sealed so are yours. You treat a child of royalty like shit. He is the great great grandson of the First Hokage, Great grandnephew of the Second Hokage, Great Grandson of the Third, Grandson of the Three Sannin and my son. Now imagine all that power against you (everyone was shocked at the demon child's heritage). Shinigami has a special place for you since Kami nor Yami wants you. I guess my time is up. Ka-san I love you. Kushi-chan I love you, and Hatake I am truly disappointed with you. "_

_Minato disappeared in a dark mist. The council has been shaken to the core. Their Leader against them. The demon child was royalty in every single way. He is more royal than the Uchiha. He will be coming back for their heads. They thought the Kyuubi was their biggest problem. No, No their biggest problem is coming in nine months. His Name was NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE and he is coming back with a vengeance._

Ch 8: Naruto and Haku's Meeting at Wave and the letters of the past

Tsunade dismissed the courtroom leaving only Sasuke who still is in cuffs, Kushina, Jiraiya, Ibiki, a few ANBU especially Neko also known as Yuugao, Anko, Kakashi and Tsunade herself. They dragged Sasuke to the Hokage's office. They tied him to a chair. He snarled as he tried to break free. He yelled, "LET ME GO I MUST BE ABLE TO DEFEAT **HIM."** Tsunade saw he was going wild karate chopped his neck effectively knocking him out.

Time has passed. It had been roughly 2 hours since Tsunade knocked Sasuke out. His vision was blurry as he heard someone speaking. "Ok Tsunade-hime, i have the seal to seal it off" Sasuke thought _'seal what off? What are they talking about? I have to break free to kill __**him**__!'_ His vision started to clear and saw two faces looking directly at him. He was hesitant as he saw who it was.

It was Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya the Toad Sage. The two were analyzing him looking for something. They turned his face to see his neck. Jiraiya gasped as he saw a seal that was seemingly invisible to the naked eye except only to a seal master. He started to check the arrays and were shocked at what they did and how complex they were. His shock turned to seriousness.

He looked at Sasuke with a serious face. He asked Sasuke, "Sasuke who did you kill and don't lie to me" Sasuke who still have that ego complex knew his limits against a Sannin. He would lose and lose horribly. As a result he said but with pride and arrogance, "I only killed one person now. But soon it will be two. That Dobe was the stepping stone to me to be able to kill **HIM. **Now i have a Mangekyo Sharingan. Ha ha ha ha ha ha yes he finally did what his life purpose was to be at my feet -"

He was cut off by a laughter. The laughter came from Jiraiya. Sasuke was angry at the fact that he was cut off. He asked in any angry tone, "What's so funny? The Dobe is dead and he will always be the Dobe." Jiraiya looked at him with a smile. He replied to the emo, "Well you see you little shit I was going to seal that worthless use of a bloodline.

I don't need to-"

He was cut off by Sasuke who had a smirk on his face. "Yea you couldn't because my bloodline is superior to your inferior useless seals Muah ha ha ha ha!" Jiraiya who still had a smirk on his face. He patiently waited for The emo oops i meant Sasuke to finish. Once Sasugay finished his maniacal sentence, Jiraiya finished his sentence, "Well I guess the _Dobe_ defeats you even in death." Everyone looked a Jiraiya in curiousness. He looking at everyone and saw the curiousness and his smirk became a full blown smile that became a chuckle. The chuckle finally became a full blown laughter.

Jiraiya then realized at what he just did and had rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepishly. He shook his head getting back into seriousness. He said, "Now the reason I can't seal your Sharingan because.......(everyone looking on in suspense) It already has been sealed." Everyone was and I mean everyone was shocked by this revelation.

Kakashi was the first to recover although his book was on the floor. "Jiraiya-sama how is that possible? Who could seal Sasuke's bloodline without anyone knowing? When and where did this happen and how come nobody notice?"

The others wanted to know the same thing. Jiraiya smile grew even bigger. "Before I answer Tsunade whenever Naruto came into your office didn't he always look at that painting (pointing to the death seal)?" Tsunade shook her head giving the response of yes. He always asked about that seal. Kakashi was getting frustrated because this was going nowhere. "He asked "What does that have to do with anything?" Jiraiya looked at him.

He replied, "It has everything to do with it. You see the one who sealed the Sharingan was none other the _Dobe of team 7, _Naruto Uzumaki" No one could believe this especially Kakashi and Sasuke. They were gaping how was the dope able to do the impossible and that was sealing the most powerful Sharingan. Sasuke was stuttering, "H-How?"

Jiraiya still had that smirk on face. He used the hand gesture telling them to come see. They circle around Sasuke's neck. Jiraiya put some chakra on to the Homo's neck. When he put some chakra on Sasuke's neck strange runes and marks started to appear. Jiraiya started to explained what the seal arrays, "The seal's base of the Shinigami's seal or the death seal. The first array was a knock out sealing array, the second was bloodline sealing array, the third was a genetic sealing array. The fourth was a chakra sealing array. The fifth one is a fusion of two arrays. Very smart seal array. It was poison seal array and a very rare cause an effect seal array. The six array is a summoning seal array fused with a blood seal that will activate in a minute. The final seal is the extremely rare Invisible seal array.

These arrays are align like this for a reason. The death seal is the base for the seal to activate when the sealer dies. Now the knock out seal activates because for the rest of the seals to work. The second array seals a bloodline. The third array seals the bloodline from going to any of your descendents that was made up until now. Which is none. The chakra sealing array cuts off most of your chakra. The fifth one causes when you use chakra in your eyes, you start to die of a painfully slow poison that starts to blind you, then starts to work on your work on your vital organs. Then it starts to eat at your chakra, then it eats at your brain and other organs, then your vital organs. The biggest thing is it has no cure except if the sealer undoes it. The sixth is a summoning seal obviously holds something in it and can only be released by placing blood most likely your blood. The final seal was the seal that made it invisible and by except by a master sealer. The best part is if you try activate your eyes not only won't they work but the poison will activate and since you killed him you wont be able to break it and you will die slowly."

Everyone was amazed. Naruto, the _Dobe,_ was able to make such a complex seal. Kakashi and Sasuke were in denial. Kakashi laughed at the prospect of the Dobe being able to do that. "Ha Jiraiya-sama you must be joking Naruto couldn't do anything. Someone else must have done -" Kakashi was cut off by someone.

The person was sticking to the shadow of the wall. It was Yuugao Uzuki. She said when she cut him off, "actually, he is a genius in fuinjutsu. You see before the academy at age 4 he started to see seals and analyze them. He was breaking some ANBU seals down by he was 7. He truly was gifted. In fact Kakashi you actually used one of the seals he created." he looked at her skeptically. He asked which one.

She simplly replied, "The ghost kill seal. You know the one that makes you invisible and can't be detected. I know because i used to watch over him and i saw him create it in front of my two eyes. He has created more ANBU seals than even dare I say it the Yondaime."

Everyone gasped at the thought of Naruto knowing how to do that. Sasuke on the other hand laughed at that though. He said, "Yea right the _Dobe _could barely throw a kunai or even write. What makes you think that he could do anything?"

The group started to ponder that also. Jiraiya didn't ponder about he knew what he was talking about. He smirked Sasuke killed his grandson now its payback time. "Well since you are the GREAT UCHIHA-SAMA, why don't you try to send chakra to your eyes." Kakashi who didn't want to lose another student. He started to say don't do it but Jiraiya stopped him. Jiraiya said "ok lets make a bet if this seal does not work I will train you, let you summon the toads, teach you the Rasengan and teach you everything I know. But if the seals work, well i guess you know what will happen.

Sasuke being provoaked by the aspect of that kind of power. He was about to accept when Kakashi once again was about to stop this whe Sasuke said, "Shut up Hatake you can't teach me as much as a Sannin can so leave. I'll prove who the real Uchiha is. Lets do this."

Sasuke was still chained but his chakra cuffs were off. Sasuke started to gather his chakra into his eyes. When his chakra was a dark purple when the seal started to spin and burned into his skin. He screamed as his shoulder started to burn as if on fire. His shoulder was glowing blue. His eyes started to become blurry. His chakra was offically being sealed. His lower pelvic area started to burn as all of his semen was being eradicated. The pain was unbareable.

Everyone watched in fascination as the seal started to work. Sasuke started to scream his Hatred for Naruto and how he will kill him and such. He was going crazy and started to lose his mind. What no one notice was that blood shot up from his shoulder releasing the summoning seal. He tried to stop his chakra. Unfortunately his chakra caused and explosion of light knocking them all out from the light.

When this happened three letters covered in blue chakra went in three different directions. One went to the Haruno household more specifically Sakuyi Haruno. Another went to Itachi Uchiha. Another went to Jiraiya.

Haku was wandering around aimlessly around the Las Vegas scene looking for Naruto. She remembered the first time she met him.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was training after Inari told him_ _that he did not know suffering_._ That __**he **__did not __**suffering? **__Who did that prick think he was. He didn't know his life. He didn't know the pain that he suffered when he was his age. Hell he saw a teenage about 14 with pink hair get raped and murdered in front of him. That girl was always so nice and treated him as a normal human. He felt helpless to stop them for what happened to her. _

_He had a crush on her. Contrary to popular belief he didn't love or even liked Sakura. It was just that everytime he saw Sakura he saw her, the girl he could not protect. He suffered horribly but doesn't want to remember what other things that has happened to him. He shook his head to get the cobwebs out. _

_He then noticed he was getting fatigued. He started to ask why until he saw his hands bloodied, trees were destroyed, wood splinters everywhere and his chakra was flowing all around him. His chakra was blue with red leaking out. He tried to control himself with his adrenaline going haywire. He just kept going and going until his energy ran out as he punched the final tree tears flowing down his face he passed on the floor. _

_Haku was walking around to find herbs for her master , Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist. He recently had to be put into a false death by the said woman before he was actually killed by the likes of Kakashi and his Genin team. Now she had find herbs to nurse him back to full help. She saw a a teenage who was a little bit younger than her about a year had passed out on the ground on the patch of land._

_She immediately realized who this person was. It was the blonde haired kid that was with Sharingan no Kakashi. She knew he was a ninja and that he might attack her before she could attack him. But she had to play it safe so she acted like a normal civilian who was picking up herbs. _

_She went over to him rocked him gently. He woke up to see her pretty face looking down at him. He had a blush on his face as looked into her eyes. She asked him, "why are you out here sleeping in this weather? You can catch a cold like that." Naruto was entranced by her angelic voice that he almost missed what she said. Almost being the operative word. He said proudly, "I never get sick" She then started to chat with him and they were picking up herbs together when Naruto fell over a root and accidentally kissed her on the lips. They both were shocked at what happened and didn't move for a minute. They finally realized what just happened and fainted. _

_An hour later Haku woke up with the biggest smile and blush. She liked the boy how exuberent and happy go lucky he was. How innocent this ninja was. He was a walking contradiction and to her he was what she wants to be. He woke up yawning. He looked at her then turned away not realizing what they did. It took him half a minute until a full red blush appeared on his face. He started to stutter and he asked her if she could. Come back tomorrow. _

_She saw the little glimpse of hope in his eyes. She couldn't say no. She just couldn't. She was unable to speak so she just nodded her with a blush that could match Hinatas'. She picked up her Herbs and ran back to the hideout._

_Flashback End_

Haku was taken out of her memory when she a fight. She gasped as she saw who was fighting.

Back to the world of living a certain councilwoman with pink hair named Sakuyi Haruno was not having a good day. First she lost her chance to fuck the Yondaime. Second none of her _clients _were around today. The Uchiha will most likely won't get out of Demon child was royalty and all he was able to do was shoot blanks. She was horny but no body could satisfy her. She walked to the door with tight pants on with a thong on (eww) and a push up bra with a pink Tee. She saw a blue letter in the mail.

It said 'To Sakuyi' She got a little bit excited thinking it was a _client_. She happily ripped it open and horniness turned into fright as she dropped the letter down on the floor. As the first few words of the letter were : "I know what happened to Sayana Haruno."

In another part of the elemental countries Itachi was having a very bad feeling. It was in the pit of his stomach. Kisame slept right beside him. It was night time when saw a blue light in the form of a letter came into his hands. It said 'To Ithica' she was shocked because only a very few knew her real identity. It read, "I'm Sorry but Plan A failed and Plan B has been done. I'm so sorry Ithica-chan. I love You"

She couldn't read anymore. Tears were falling down her face. Her brother had to be so fucking stupid. Now she was the only fertile Uchiha and she lost her brother to the darkness. She also lost her Bf forever. She held the locket Naruto gave her. It was a picture of Naruto, Mikoto her mother, Kana and her hugging each other with a big smile on their faces. Naruto was in the middle and was like the glue that kept them all of them were gone except her because of that damn blast Uchiha Clan.

She shook the locket as the tears fell onto it. She cried that whole night and she vowed that her brother will pay.

Speaking about her brother the gang woke up except Sasuke. Jiraiya saw the letter addressed to him when Tsunade ask a question that was on everyone's mind. Tsunade looked at Kushina and asked, "Kushina-chan how are you still twenty? Also where have you been for 13 years."

She replied, "I don't what happened to me but i was in a dark tunnel. I followed the light and was at the back way of Konoha's Hospital." I heard someone ssay that Naruto Uzumaki was dead. On instinct I knew it was my baby." She started to cry knowing she could hold Naruto in her arms.

Jiraiya sighed. He had to tell them what happened to her. "I know why you look twenty years old" everyone in the room turned around to see what he was talking about. Jiraiya sighed again.

"Kushina-chan me and your father were working on a seal that could save people.-" He was not able to finish his sentence when Kushina said in a Shocked voice, "Who is my father?" Everyone was curious as to who was Kushina's father was.

Jiraiya was about to drop a huge bomb. He said, "Before I tell you whho he is, Tsunade-hime do not be angry-" Tsunade punched the wall and asked him, "are you the father. Jiraiya? You better hope your not" For. Jiraiya to be serious They knew it was. Extremely serious.

"Kushi-chan i know your father very well. I'm sorry but your fatheris...............Orochimaru.

A/N: Didn't expect that. Because the Celtics beat the Cavs I thought I should write another chapter. You know what to do; review, **Review and REVIEW.**


	7. Tsunade

yA/N: Thank You for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me. Yea I dropped the bomb about Orochimaru being Kushina's father and Naruto's grandfather. Now I will answer a few questions that people want to know.

Q. Does Orochimaru know about Kushina being his daughter?

A. No. He will learn later about her.

Q. Did Orochimaru know he had a daughter?

A. Yes! This will be explained this chapter.

Q. Does Jiraiya know Minato is his son?

A. No. He will find out today by Tsunade.

Q. Why did Tsunade tell him sooner?

A. It is her deepest secret and regret about what she did to Minato and Jiraiya.

Q. Will Sasuke got Orochimaru?

A. No. Orochi felt if he couldn't get there by being beaten by the _Dobe_, why waste his time.

If You have any questions message me I will answer you Next chapter. I haven't done 'Review the Reviews' in two real chapters so I will do three reviews today.

**Bleacher: ** No Naruto will not kill Sasuke when he comes back. There is some more things he has to worry about. 

**Unknown Entity:** Thanks, Although i though i could put a part with Kami and Yami but it would not be as fun as having his parents whipping some ass. Sadly, I going to do the training in each chapter. The training is highly important and it will set up what has been going on around the elemental world.

**Demon Eyes KyoS: **Yes Haku will be coming back. Sayana is still an ideal that is up in the air. Her main role was to bring out Sakuyi's upcoming trial. She might come back but it's to early to say.

Now to the chapter. I don't Own Naruto.

_Previously on Naruto of the Nine:_

_She shook the locket as the tears fell onto it. She cried that whole night and she vowed that her brother will pay._

_Speaking about her brother the gang woke up except Sasuke. Jiraiya saw the letter addressed to him when Tsunade ask a question that was on everyone's mind. Tsunade looked at Kushina and asked, "Kushina-chan how are you still twenty? Also where have you been for 13 years."_

_She replied, "I don't what happened to me but i was in a dark tunnel. I followed the light and was at the back way of Konoha's Hospital." I heard someone ssay that Naruto Uzumaki was dead. On instinct I knew it was my baby." She started to cry knowing she could hold Naruto in her arms._

_Jiraiya sighed. He had to tell them what happened to her. "I know why you look twenty years old" everyone in the room turned around to see what he was talking about. Jiraiya sighed again._

_"Kushina-chan me and your father were working on a seal that could save people.-" He was not able to finish his sentence when Kushina said in a Shocked voice, "Who is my father?" Everyone was curious as to who was Kushina's father was._

_Jiraiya was about to drop a huge bomb. He said, "Before I tell you whho he is, Tsunade-hime do not be angry-" Tsunade punched the wall and asked him, "are you the father. Jiraiya? You better hope your not" For. Jiraiya to be serious They knew it was. Extremely serious._

_"Kushi-chan i know your father very well. I'm sorry but your father is...............Orochimaru._

**Ch. 9: Kushina's Heritage**

Everyone was shocked by Jiraiya's huge revelation. Tsunade was shaking her fists in rage and broke the desk in half. Jaraiya was calm, cool and very serious. He match her eyes in a cold hard gaze. Kushina was in tears as she found out who her father is.

Tsunade was angry for a few reasons. The first is Jiraiya kept this secret away from her. The second is that this was going to go deeper than she think its going to be. The final reason is something she actually said out loud. She said, "That man tried to kill our grandson!" Everyone except Sasuke who was still out cold, that was looking at Jiraiya now looked at Tsunade.

Jiraiya was realising a whole lot of Killing Intent. Everyone but Tsunade was sweating and felt like passing out. They, meaning Jiraiya and Tsunade, looked at each other with a very, deep, ice cold stare. Tsunade was the first to say something.

"How could you let that fucking bastard almost killed our grandchild and you act like nothing happened. What is wrong with you?" Jiraiya durging her rant made a rasengan and smashed it into the chair. Jiraiya was shaking in rage now. He said in almost demonic deep voice, "My grandson? You are telling me after after thirty five almost forty years, you are telling me I had son and you never told me. How dare you? **How dare you? I could have spent more time with my son and my grandson. I spent 12 years, 12 mother fucking years checking around Orochimaru and the Akatsuki while my grandson was getting, according to Minato, He was beaten poisoned and so much more and you putting all of this on me. Now i find out that this little prick of an asshole killed him. Tsunade, when? When were you going to tell me? Huh was it the day you died. Was it going to be if i was having my last breath? Huh? Huh? Argh!" **

Jiraiya punched a hole through the wall. Jiraiya was fucking pissed off. He started to try to calm down slowly when he said, "**Tsunad**e wh**en di**d th**is **happ**end?**"

Tsunade who was in tears by the guilt trip Jiraiya sent her to tried to keep her resolve. It was failing horribly. She r2 She said in between tears "It started when:

_Flashback_

_Tsunade was coming back from a hard mission when she heard noises in her house. She went knocked down the door looking for who is trespassing in the Senju Mansion. She looked in her parents' room and saw....nothing. She looked into her late brother's room. She was hoping no one was desecrating her late deceased brother's room. This and the necklace that Dan was all she had of him. She looked in the room and saw nothing. _

_She didn't want to hear the sound she heard from the other room. The walls were as thick as basil (sp?) wood. She heard a woman's voice scream out in ectasy, "Yes! Dan! Oh THAT'S IT RIGHT THERE! I'm so C-CLOSE!"_

_Tsunade could not believe what she was hearing. She tried to block it out as much as possible. It failed. She walked over to the last room. It was her room. She quietly, hoping that she was just hearing voices and it was her insecurities, opened the door. What she saw broke her to the very core. _

_Dan was naked as a jay bird on top of a woman. The woman was no other than Koharu Utatane, Hiruzen Sarutobi's teammate. Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tsunade just kept hearing the moans, squishy noises, and the grunts. Her tears were falling freely looking at her fiance having sex with another woman. She was frozen solid. Her KI or Killing Intent grew larger and larger every passing second. It was until Koharu climaxed and screamed out Dan's was when Tsunade lost it. _

_She started to beat everyone their up. Dan was busted up with black and blues. The things that were especially blue were his testicals. He had broken ribs, a broken face, bruised kidneys, punctured lungs, broken knee caps, and some more things that I won't talk about it. _

_Koharu was able to get away because she was able tl get a quick mission._

_Jiraiya was in the bar drinking. He was treated as a dobe. To everyone his was nothing but a loser. Even the mission was so called compromised because of him, although it was even his fault. Jiraiya was going to get piss drunk. He was on his 20th shot when Tsunade came in. She saw Jiraiya hitting on some girls. Her heart was breaking a little bit more. She was going into a downward spiral. First her grandfather died, then her brother died, then she found out her fiance was cheating on her. Now the seemingly only constant in her life, Jiraiya was flirting with other women. She couldn't believe Jiraiya was doing this to her. _

_She wanted some sort of consistency in her life. So she did something extremely devious. She spiked Jiraiya's drink. She spiked it with a enhancement drug. When he drank it, he started to feel very hot his mind was becoming instinctual. He couldn't think straight. Tsunade had a smirk when she took Jiraiya out of the bar. She brought him to his house. She started to strip him and down to his boxers. She started to strip herself down. Well you know the rest. (Not doing a Jiraiya and Tsunade lemon)_

_Tsunade woke up before Jiraiya. She was flustered from last night events. She knew that if Jiraiya woke up and saw her like this, there will be an abundant amount of problems. She quickly got dressed and found some pen and paper. She wrote a letter to Jiraiya. The problem is everytime she wrote a single letter she was feeling guilty and cried tears. She tried to hold it in but her resolve started to break. She knew she used Jiraiya and used a fertilizing drug in his drink. She felt so disgusted with herself, so she left after writing the letter and put it on Jiraiya's bed. _

_When Jiraiya woke up he felt amazing. He sniffed around and knew what the smell was very well. It was sake. He turned over and saw a letter. He grabbed the letter and it wrote:_

_J"iraiya-baka, _

_You are a fucking idiot. You know that don't you. God you always get drunk and shit. That is why we can't even do a mission without having you being a casualty. You should just go away somewhere and never return. _

_Tsunade"_

_Jirariya had tears in his eyes. That day was the day he became stone cold. He left telling Hiruzen Sarutobi, he had to get away for a little bit. He went to Mt. Myōbokuzan and wasn't heard from for 8 years._

_Two months later, Tsunade knew she was pregnated with Jiraiya's baby. She told Dan that it was his fault she was pregnant. That he knocked her up. As the time progressed, she was 9 months pregnant and ready to deliever. She was still engaged to Dan. Her hand belonged to Dan but her heart belong to Jiraiya. She missed him dearly. She wished he would come back to her. _

_Dan acted as if he cared but the only reason he stayed was because she was pratically royalty and she was a way for him to become Hokage. So even though he wasn't in love with Tsunade he will go through with the facade of a marriage. Sarutobi sent him on reconaissance mission when everything went wrong._

_She delievered the baby and named him Minato Namikaze. She was the only one who knew about the baby other than Dan. Yet everytime she looked at baby Minato and only thoght about Jiraiya. They made a beautiful baby. She just wished he was there to hold him. She cried tears not only for joy but for sorrow and grief. She was caressing her baby just thinking. _

_She heard someone call her so she made a clone to hold baby Minato. She ran and saw that ANBU were at the door. They had a serious face when they said , that Dan was severely hurt and they needed her help immediately. She rushed to where Dan was and saw his condition. He has kunais where everywhere. He has holes everywhere. He had a hole right in heart. His blood was all over the place as the rain poured._

_She gasped as she tried to heal him as much as possible but as he started to die she didn't see Dan. She saw Jiriaya . That was what gave her hemophobia, the fear of blood. She had been having dreams about Jiraiya dying. Seeing the death of Dan right in front of her shook her to the core that a ninja's life was extremely dangerous and she could lose the father of her baby. For that matter, baby Minato could lose her also._

_When she went home she looked at baby with tears in the corners of her beautiful amber eyes. She went to orphanage in a henge in secret and gave them Minato wrapped in a blanket with his name on it. She disappeared after that."_

_Flashback End_

She was still in tears. Everyone was shocked by this. Jiraiya was broken. He was broken by her physically with all the punches. He was beaten mentally by always turning him away making him feel like a nobody especially with the letter. Now she has done something no one has been able to do. She broke his spirit. She took away the only thing he wanted more than anything. He would give up on the peeking, writings books all of it just to be able to have a Child. The only good thing was that Jiraiya was able to teach his son and grandson.

He just stood there frozen. His had mind shut down. He barely heard someone call his name. "Jiraiya? Jiraiya? JIRAIYA?, **JIRAIYA?"** He shook his head to get his cobwebs out of head. He looked around and saw it was Tsunade who called him but saw Kushina looking at him with sympathy. She whimpered as she looked at Jiraiya as she asked "Why did I survive the Kyuubi Attack?"

Jiraiya looked at them as he blinked. You could tell he was broken from the look in his eyes. He sighed as he said, "It started-" He was stopped by someone. The person was old as in the eighties. The person had a cane and was barely able to move. The individual had a hunchback. The person said "Jira-chan is that you?"

Jiraiya still with the broken eyes could not believe who it was. He though this person was long since dead. It was Diana Sarutobi, The wife of the late Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Now I guess you are wondering why I'm here. Well I got bored at home" Everyone sweatdropped at that. "You see usually when Hiru-kun was in office everything was interesting hmm" she started to daydream. Once again everyone sweatdropped at this.

Once she stopped daydreaming she saw Kushina. She walked over to her eyeing her critically. Kushina was starting to sweat under the gaze of the old woman. The old woman smiled as she said, "Oh honey you look so much like daughter with the red hair and and beautiful eyes." She even squeezed her cheeks. "Such a pretty girl my daughter would be so proud of you. " Tsunade knew what she was about to ask was going to go somewhere deep and more shit is going to hit the fan. She asked, "Now can you tell me who you daughter is?"

Jiraiya looked at her with hard gaze. Diana who was blissfully unaware of the event before said "Tenshi, Tenshi Uzumaki." Kushina started to stutter and stammer at this, "M-m-my Mother?"

"Yes deary, In all intent and purposes I am your grandmother." Diana said. It confused them a little because why didn't she just say she was her grnadmother. Sasuke is still out cold so they are not really worried about him. Kushina narrowed her eyes at Diana. What do yo mean intent and purposes.

Diana sighed as she knew that was going to bring up a deep secret about Hiruzen Sarutobi. She said, "I never gave birth to you but Hiruzen Sarutobi is your biological grandfather.

A/N: done the next chapter will talk about Itachi, or Ithica and Haku. We will go into Sandaime two chapters. The next chapter is the pivitol part of Naruto of the Nine. He will finally accept the training of the nine.


	8. Naruto

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner. I have been writing the Chimera, and The Runaway Sage review those stories. By the way since it is The NBA Finals I am going to tell you who I think Four Naruto Character are like.

Naruto = Rajon Rondo

Sasuke = Kobe Bryant

Shikamaru = Phil Jackson

Lebron James well no one cares you were out at the second round by the Boston Celtics the 2nd time in three years.

_Previously on Naruto of the Nine_

_She asked, "Now can you tell me who you daughter is?"_

_Jiraiya looked at her with hard gaze. Diana who was blissfully unaware of the event before said "Tenshi, Tenshi Uzumaki." Kushina started to stutter and stammer at this, "M-m-my Mother?"_

_"Yes deary, In all intent and purposes I am your grandmother." Diana said. It confused them a little because why didn't she just say she was her grandmother. Sasuke is still out cold so they are not really worried about him. Kushina narrowed her eyes at Diana. What do you mean intent and purposes._

_Diana sighed as she knew that was going to bring up a deep secret about Hiruzen Sarutobi. She said, "I never gave birth to you but Hiruzen Sarutobi is your biological grandfather._

Chapter 10: Naruto's Transformation

Meanwhile on the other plane Naruto and the big demon were brawling on the floor. Naruto was actually winning. Naruto had actually dropped him and broke the demon's arm. Do not think Naruto did not have injuries. He was bleeding from his mouth. He had gashes on his arms and legs. He had a black eye. He has black and blue bruises on his back. He had a few puncture marks.

Naruto was panting after the great fight in the street. The only way anyone could tell Naruto won was because of what was in his hands. He had the left horn of the demon and the right wing of the demon. Everybody looked on in shock at the sight that was in front of them. A human was able to defeat the demon. The demon was Zalisbar. He was another choice as the Nine Tails.

Haku was deeply shocked at what happened. She ran towards Naruto and glomped him. She held him so tight it felt like a vice grip. Naruto who already has an abundant amount of pain winced from the hug. She was crying into his chest. Naruto was slightly confused by this. '_why is she crying. I thought she would get over me by now. I mean she is so beautiful but we only knew each other for a little bit. Yet, yet my heart feels like I have known her forever. Is this love? I don't know. I wish I had someone to tell me this feeling. I, I just want to hold her close. I can't see her like this. I got to-'_

Naruto was unable to finish his thoughts as his body instinctively wrapped his arms around her albeit the pain was still there. She started to mumble into his chest and started to pound into it. "Why Naruto-kun, why would do something so, so, so reckless. Naruto-kun please don't do anything like that again. I'm begging you please don't do something like that again." she sobbed harder and harder.

Naruto was shocked by this he was breaking her heart. She was begging him to stop being reckless. He just took it and had a tear roll down his cheek. He believed he felt it what it means to be loved. He felt amazing, it gave him this feeling in his stomach. It was like butterflies in his stomach. Naruto felt his heart beat faster and faster. Before he knew what he was doing her kissed her head in an affectionate way. He truly felt like he loved her.

He realized that he wasn't living his Nindo to protect his precious people. He thought he knew what it meant but to feel someone begging him not to be reckless. She practically cried her eyes dry because she was so worried about him. He knew he couldn't be so reckless again. He knew what his position was and is and he was going to protect his precious people. He whispered something into her ear making her blush and nod. He being Jiraiya's grandchild grabbed her butt when the disappeared in a swirl of water. He definitely going to be very affectionate to Haku-chan tonight. The Shinigami did not get any sleep that night while Jiraiya on Earth had a sudden intervention. There was another lady who wanted that affection.

Meanwhile there was another girl who missed Naruto. She had rusty red hair. Her hair was in a ponytail that went down to her butt. She has a bust that was as big as Tsunade's but perkier. She had light green eyes. She was wearing a deep blue dress that went down to her mid thigh. She had such sexy ass that it turned women gay. She knew she was hot but felt no man can handle her that was until she met Naruto Uzumaki.

Flashback

Naruto was sent on a mission, a solo mission at that. It was to persuade Kiri rebels to make an alliance with Konoha. Naruto was extremely shocked that he was chosen for such a mission. Everyone in the mission room that includes Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Miterashi, Yuugao Uzuki, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, and the three Elders. Tsunade had a smirk on her face when she said, "Gaki, I have a solo mission for you. It is an A-ranked solo mission. You are to go to Kiri's rebel forces to try and convince them to join us. We want to have coop de tat over Kiri. We want to help them against the bloodline wars."

Naruto did something that was not only unexpected but literally shocked the people there to the core. Naruto closed his and nodded. He got a piece of paper and started to write different strategies to accumulate if an attack should occur. He said in a monotone and hardened shinobi type of voice, "Tsunade-sama, (Everybody who knew Naruto was very shocked by Naruto's voice and respect) I need to know what if it the rebels are hostile and should attack me. Should I retaliate or should I send a Shadow Clone to go in my stead. As a result instead of me being annihilated by rebels like some people want in this room. Hmmm such a thought. No matter I have another question who is the leader. I want to know for when I get there. Now if I may add something to my question that is on everyone's mind. The question is why me? I do not question your orders but I just want to know why. If I may."

Everyone and I mean everyone was shocked by Naruto's respect to their Hokage. Also it was scary to hear Naruto being very tactical and thinking far ahead. What scared them most of all was how calm Naruto was getting a legitimate A ranked mission. Everyone thought Naruto would be jumping up and down screaming he is getting closer to Hokage and such. To their surprise he was not acting like a fresh genin, he was a hardend shinobi that has seen blood, rape, and death.

Tsunade told him of his convincing skills and that he had that Wave mission. Of course there was one person who disagreed on the mission and she was the one who was getting choked a few paragraphs up. It is the one and only Sakura Haruno the pink haired Banshee. She was the first of the Konoha Twelve too have her own page in the Bingo Book know as The Pink Banshee.

She started to talk and say, "What are you talking about Tsunade-sama? Naruto- baka can't do anything write. He could barely throw a kunai. It should be the Great Sasuke Bridge not Naruto-baka. He should have died on the missi-" Before she could finish, Kakashi covered her mouth and tried to drag her out the door but it was to no avail as Kakashi was hammer fisted into his testicals. As he went down she continued her rant. She went onto to say she wished he died there. Naruto walked up to her punched her so hard everyone heard her neck snapped and she fell unconscious. Naruto walked out the door and got ready to go.

Naruto was at the North Gate getting ready to go. He had on him was his special cloak that nobody kneew he had. He wore an ANBU chakra fox mask that he asked Tenten's father to create. He also brought his fox sword with him. He carried four raitons bars and was off to Kiri. As he jumped from tree to tree he started to think of what might happen he realized that the could tell if it was him or not by his smell. He has a scent while clones do not. Naruto sighed as he was close to the entrance of the Rebellion.

When he reached the camp, he saw the Whirlpool symbol. It was the same as his symbol that was on his left shoulder. When he touched it the symbol started to spin and open. When he open the door everyone tensed up and got into battle ready position. They stayed in that position until the beautiful Mei Terumi put her hand up. She said, "Welcome Naruto Uzumaki, Prince of the Uzumaki Clan!"

Mei Terumi was taken out of her musings by Chojuro, her bodyguard. Chojuro was the same height as Naruto at five foot eight inches. He has light blue hair. He has a canine tooth that went down his lower left lip. He wears glasses that were made like goggles. He wore a corduroy shirt and pants. They were grey. He wears a vest that had a symbol of Kiri's waves. He always wore a smirk on his face. He was skinny and does not look like much but ninjas are very deceptive. He was actually a Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist. His blade was Hiramekarei. Hiramekarei is a double-handled sword. The Hiramekarei has two holes in the upper end of the blade that shoot out chakra, which can seemingly be formed into weapons such as a hammer.

Chojuro was smirking up a storm seeing his Mizukage was flustered and daydreaming about a certain prince (1). When he first met Naruto he was instantly jealous of him. He was a prince albeit Naruto didn't know that at the time.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was looking at her with a look of confusion. He blinked owlishly at the people. The people on one of their knees bowing to him. Naruto was looking at them with shock. Mei was the first to go up to him. She hesitantly touched his face. It was when Chojuro attacked Naruto that broke everyone out of their stupor. The sword came closer to Naruto that Naruto's hand twitched moving Mei out the way. He then with it now being second nature pulled out his fox katana (2) out and blocked out the Hiramekarei. It shocked everyone there that this boy who Mei called the prince of the Uzumaki clan was able to block Chojuro who had a powerful and heavy blade with a huge amount of velocity and momentum up against him. He was holding his own against Chojuro and pushing him back and making him fall. The only blade that was able to do such a thing was Samehada the blade that doesn't cuts it shaves. So for Chojuro to fall it was epic to them. _

_Naruto was panting slightly. By this time some sweat did go down his face. He truly was surprised that he was able to hold his own. Mei had a blush on her face. It wasn't because Naruto was able to beat Chojuro. She was impressed about that. No she was blushing because Naruto instinctively and his arm around her like he was possessive of her. She was always was a strong independent woman who believed that she didn't need a man. No she said she could stand on he own two feet. Yet she was confused as _

_to why Naruto made her feel this way. 'Could he be the boy my mother told me about? The one who could sweep me off my feet. Damn! What is this knot in my stomach. Is he my knight in shining armor. No he can't be, right? My stomach is fluttering. It's like, it's like, It's like butterflies.' Mei Terumi thought. She held her stomach in a comforting matter. _

_Naruto was looking at her with a mild blush. He had to admit that she was truly a work of art. She was a muse to him. She was that of creation. Of course she had some flaws but they were minor to him. She was amazing looking. The guy who attacked him pissed Naruto off like no end. Who was he to attack for no reason? He shrugged it off as the guy being either her partner or maybe he was the bodyguard. Naruto really hope it was the latter._

_There was something in the back of his mind that was bothering him. He realized that it was the title, Prince of the Uzumaki Clan. Normally people would be thrilled to be royalty. But of course Naruto wasn't like the Teme or anybody like that. Naruto wasn't one for titles. So him being called the Prince of the Uzumaki Clan, it truly disturbed him. There was another emotion that Naruto never ever shows. He had the emotion of fear._

_Yes, the former loudmouth, idiotic turned serious, calm ninja was fearful. But the question was why."_

_Flashback End_

Mei was a drooling at the thought of Naruto being here right now. But it was not meant to be. Well she had a job to do as the Mizukage. She got that because of the great Naruto Uzumaki and Shadow Clones. Chojuro saw her face turning red. She had a content sigh escape her lips. He tapped her head to wake her from her stupor. He just laughed as he saw her blush even more.

As her blush was growing another girl was having the same dream. The young girl was a native of Konoha. Her attire was this during the day. She had short hair that went to her shoulders. She had pink hair that she desperately tried to get rid of but always came back stronger. She sighed and gave up trying to change it. She had green eyes like emeralds. She wore a red dress that went mid thigh. She wore a symbol of a yellow sun with the rays being pink instead of yellow.

Right now she was having those dreams again. Those dreams made her hot at nights. It always made her bed wet. Her fifteen year old body was having a wet dream. Her mind was well 'enjoying the show'. When she woke up she felt like jelly. She knew it. She knew those dreams would keep coming unless she tells him how she feels.

Sayana Haruno was absolutely smitten with Naruto Uzumaki. She was extremely envious quite possibly jealous of her sister Sakura because of the attention that Sakura was given by Naruto. She was originally like her younger sister. But when her older sister died she became quiet and sweet, while _she _meaning Sakura Haruno was outgoing and a big pink ass bitch. She practically hated her sister for all the abuse she put Naruto through. She sighed as she got up and saw a letter that had 3 letter symbols on it in black calligraphy saying '_NHS'._

Kabuto was coming back to Oto in hurry. The reason why is the file on Orochimaru that he currently had in his hand. He bumped into Orochimaru who was trying to make himself immortal. Kabuto was started to sputter and was trying make a sentence. Of course Orochimaru could not fathom what his apprentice was saying. When Kabuto was able to calm down in speak, he gave Orochimaru the file that he had from Konoha's Hospital. When Orochimaru opened up the file, he started to shake. He dropped the file. He was in shock and rage. His Killing Intent went through the roof. He screamed into the heavens,

**"WHAT!"**

A/N: done took some stuff from my new story Runaway Sage check it out. He had a sword that was sealed in his wrist. Kushina's history will be revealed. So what till next chapter. I did add a few women. You will see the others soon enough. Review, Review.


	9. End of a Stage: Naruto

A/N: Naruto has many women :) NHS stands for Naruto's Harem Sisters. Now they are going to have an allegiance. It is going to be fun torts-bas-play with Sakura . Yea that is it _play_ with Sakura and Sasuke. Now many of you wonder why I switch back and forth with a female Sasuke on one story and bashed Sasuke story. Well the answer is simple. I hate Sasuke. But have you ever notice Sasuke denies every woman he sees, but is very close to Naruto. So instead of putting is he gay or isn't he, I make him a woman making it easier to understand the closeness and everything.

The Harem list is, Sakura's older sister, Mei Terumi, Hinata Hyuga, Tenten, Anko Miterashi, Yuugao Uzuki, Ino Yamanaka, Kyuubi, Kami, Yami, Haku obviously, Mikoto, Sasuke's sisters, Shion, Hana, Shizune, Tsume and possibly Kurenai don't know yet. If you think I should put into this just write to me or put a review explaining why. Also i noticed that I did another chapter. Do not worry I'm putting the original back up. Well that is all I can think of. So lets get to the next chapter, shall we? I don't own Naruto.

_Previously on Naruto of the Nine_

_Right now she was having those dreams again. Those dreams made her hot at nights. It always made her bed wet. Her fifteen year old body was having a wet dream. Her mind was well 'enjoying the show'. When she woke up she felt like jelly. She knew it. She knew those dreams would keep coming unless she tells him how she feels._

_Sayana Haruno was absolutely smitten with Naruto Uzumaki. She was extremely envious quite possibly jealous of her sister Sakura because of the attention that Sakura was given by Naruto. She was originally like her younger sister. But when her older sister died she became quiet and sweet, while she meaning Sakura Haruno was outgoing and a big pink ass bitch. She practically hated her sister for all the abuse she put Naruto through. She sighed as she got up and saw a letter that had 3 letter symbols on it in black calligraphy saying 'NHS'._

_Kabuto was coming back to Oto in hurry. The reason why is the file on Orochimaru that he currently had in his hand. He bumped into Orochimaru who was trying to make himself immortal. Kabuto was started to sputter and was trying make a sentence. Of course Orochimaru could not fathom what his apprentice was saying. When Kabuto was able to calm down in speak, he gave Orochimaru the file that he had from Konoha's Hospital. When Orochimaru opened up the file, he started to shake. He dropped the file. He was in shock and rage. His Killing Intent went through the roof. He screamed into the heavens,_

_"WHAT!"_

_Chapter 11: The Acceptance and the NHS_

Haku and Naruto was laying in a bed of a hotel room in Wave. Because they were dead, no one saw them. Unfortunately they did hear the screaming and moaning. Haku was naked under the covers. Her hair was messy and everywhere. Her face was flustered while she was cooing and was basking with a beautiful afterglow. Her pointer finger was twirling on Naruto's chest.

Naruto was breathing up and down slowly. His chest was going up and down. His arm wrapped around her. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. She nuzzled into his chest. He grabbed her ass and gave it a good healthy squeeze. She moaned as he squeezed it just how she liked it.

She moaned out, "Oh Naruto ! You know just how to make me go insane." She giggled. "O really Haku-hime, I never thought you would be a 'demon in the sack'." Naruto replied with a sultry grin. Haku eeped at Naruto's compliment. She was red but Naruto couldn't tell because of her already being so flustered. He could sense she was getting hot and Naruto would bring her to the brink of insanity of her horniness. He started to nibble on her ear making her gasp. He started to trail kiss down her neck making her go crazy. He then put a little bit of chakra on his pointer finger. He slid his chakra induced pointer finger down her stomach. She was in pleasure induced stated because of where Naruto touched her. She was about to have an orgasm when they both felt a killing intent rise.

Zabuza was given the chance to get his sword the Decapitating Head cleaver also know as Kubikiri Hōchō. The Shinigami loved controversy as much as he love apples. He told Zabuza he could go get. He knew the place where Naruto and Haku was close to the Kubikiri Hōchō. He also knew of the fornicating each other. O how thrilled the Shinigami was.

Zabuza leaves the mid point and went down to Wave. He saw the sword standing straight up as if to mark a headstone. On the tablet that the sword was embedded, it said Zabuza Momochi, a rival, an antagonist, a friend and a mentor, an older brother that I never knew, Naruto Uzumaki.

Zabuza had a tear go down his face once again for the blondie. Zabuza picked up his sword and put it on his back. He started to feel two chakra signatures. They were Naruto and his adoptive daughter Haku. They were in the hotel next to him. He then he smelled something that was very distinctive. It was sex. His killing intent shot up.

He ran right through the wall. (Remember he is dead) He went up the stairs as he heard grunts and moaning coming from the room zero zero nine (uh oh) when he opened the door to see... two old people were doing it. It disgusted him so bad he started to vomit but then he remembered he had his mouth wrapped so he kept swallowing his vomit.

Naruto and Haku did a very quick kwarimiri to get away from Zabuza's wrath. They quickly got dressed and returned back the Shinigami's lair. As Naruto got to the Shinigami's Lair, He kissed Haku with so much passion. He then whispered something in her ear. She blushed a deep red as she went back to the other four teachers. Zabuza came back with an expression of disgust and he looked like he saw two old people fucking. O wait he did.

Naruto and Haku had a slight blush on their faces. Naruto became very serious in an instant. Naruto said, "Everyone I would like to say-"

Meanwhile as Naruto was about to say something, Diana Sarutobi shocked everyone there with the revelation. Jiraiya who of course knew said "let me start from the beginning. Do not Interrupt. It started like this.

_Flashback_

_39 Years ago a Ninja war of epic proportions broke out. Former allies became enemies, former enemies became allies even if it was temporary. The 6 main villages were at war but the sad thing is no one knows how it started. The Villages were Konohagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves) , Iwagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Stones), Kumogakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Cloud), Kirigakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist), Sunagakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Sand) and Amegakure No Sato (Village Hidden in the Rain). The war was Konoha, Kiri and Suna went up against Iwa, Kumo and Ame._

_These wars made heroes. For example, Konoha had Minato the Yellow Flash, Sakumo Hatake the White Fang, and Sarutobi 'The God of Shinobi'. Kiri had 7 Swordsman of the Mist. Ame had Hanzo the Salamander. Iwa had Ōnoki of Both Scales. Kumo had Z the Zordsman. Suna had Sasori of the Red Scorpion as their hero. But the most important heroes were the Three Sannin._

_The Sannin were 3 ninjas trained by the 'God of Shinobi' Hiruzen Sarutobi. The three consisted of the 'Rookie of the Year" "Kunoichi of the Year" and "the Dobe or Deadlast". This case it was Orochimaru the Rookie of the Year, Tsunade Senju the Kunoichi of the Year and Jiraiya was of course "the Dead Last or Dobe" of their class and generation._

_Jiraiya had a crush on Tsunade that only grew in to a love that was taboo to him. He used to tease her about how small her chest was. And of course he was sent flying. "She like the girls in her generation was infatuated with Orochimaru . He had the skills and the talent and a tragic past to go with it. He was the boy of their dreams. Jiraiya on the other hand was a pervert, dead last, dobe, no talent, guts but that didn't do anything for the girls until they got older, He was loyal to a T but no one honored it...yet._

_He never did anything right. Orochimaru was the genius and Tsunade was the princess of Konoha he was the loser. They were supposed to lift a boulder using there chakra. Orochimaru was able to do it. Tsunade was able to do it effortlessly. Jiraiya was unfortunately unable to do it._

_Orochimaru was not really giving a damn. He was thinking about how to not die and become an immortal. Sarutobi shook his head and was disappointed at Jiraiya. He thought that this generation, no his group or team would be powerful but Jiraiya looked like the odd ball out. was laughing her ass off. She thought it was the most hilarious thing. 'he actually thinks he could get me. I'm the princess of Konoha and he can't even lift a boulder with his chakra. What loser!' She thought. What she didn't realize was she said that out loud. Jiraiya was shocked and depressed at the revelation. He hung his head down in shame. This is the last time Jiraiya will show his true self for a very long time._

_As time went on Orochimaru and Tsunade were seemingly passing Jiraiya. They both had summoning contracts. Orochimaru had the Summoning Scroll of the Snakes that he got behind his parents' grave. Tsunade had the Summoning Scroll of the Slugs that she received from her grandparents as a birthday gift. Jiraiya on the other hand received nothing. His parents were killed, his family was wiped out by Kumo because of their migration to Konoha. He was all by himself. No one knew his struggle and his teammates didn't care one bit. But he didn't care though one day they will see him as a real ninja. In secret he trained night until dawn then dawn until night. He lost his goofy mask of happiness to train._

_He was actually great in stealth. So when the Hokage was not paying attention he was able to sneak up on him. On one particular day Jiraiya who at the time eighteen years old went into the window of the Hokage Tower. He saw a pretty red head with a hair clipping of a butterfly. She had an hour glass shape. She had a blue dress on. She had whirlpool symbol hi-ate around her neck. She had green eyes. _

_She was a beauty but had a ring on her finger. He then saw Orochimaru holding her hand tight but not too tight. She was smiling as she had a blush. Jiraiya was shocked by this. She said, "Sonkou, I would like to marry Orochi-kun?". Orochimaru was shocked because of what she said. He did not know that Hiruzen Sarutobi had a daughter mind you from Whirlpool. Orochimaru started to speak, "Sarutobi-sensei I did not know she was your daughter. When would you tell me? I was your favorite student (Jiraiya was hurt)." _

_Sarutobi smirked as he said, "well Orochi-kun , you never asked. Well anyway yes you have my permission to marry my daughter, my little angel, Tenshi. Orochi-kun can you leave us for a moment." Orochimaru nodded and left Sarutobi and Tenshi to talk among themselves. When Orochimaru left two people came out of the wall. _

_It was Tenshi's real mother. Her name Sinia Uzumaki. The other woman was Diana Sarutobi. She was looking at Hiruzen with disappointment. She was the first to speak, "Hiruzen Sarutobi when did this happen?" She said this in a sickly sweet voice. Sarutobi knew he was going to answer this question in a very delicate way._

Flashback End.

Jiraiya stopped speaking as he saw Sasuke was stirring about to wake up. While this Uchiha was waking up another was also waking up.

Itachi also known as Ithica was waking up from another dreamless night. She was sighing as she had another tear go down her face. Naruto was always on her mind. She remembered his distinctive whisker cheeks. He had those blonde sun kissed hair. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes. She had so many things that she could say about him. The only word she could think of to describe this boy no man was enigma.

She always hated stationary. She was supposed to be an emotionless shinobi. She was supposed to be calm and collected and driven by intellect. Unfortunately she was never like that. Just like her weasel mask, she wore a mask. She had always love change. Even right now she felt the winds changing directions in front of her face. She was laughed a little as she remembered Naruto finding out he was wind user. Maybe that is another reason she liked Naruto. The wind was always unpredictable. She remembered when she first met Naruto.

_Flashback_

_Ithica had the Itachi henge at the time was making her rounds. She had her Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Special Assassination Tactical Squad) also know as ANBU Black Ops attire. She wore all black execpt her top it was grey and black. She wore a weasel mask to cover her face. It was dark at night. The street lights were on but they were not really helpful. She hated doing night rounds. She was looking around as she sighed. She then saw Naruto about to go into her clan, the Uchiha Clan's household. She was a little bit suspiscious about Naruto. Naruto was notoriously known for his pranks. He had already rigged the Shogi and Go boards. He made the whole Nara 's Clan orange and yellow. They could not prove that Naruto did it but they all knew Naruto did it. The only thing they wanted to know is how. _

_Naruto also pranked the Inuzuka Clan. He took all the leashes away from the Inuzuka. He also had put kibbles and bits all over the clan's household. They had a good laugh about it._

_Naruto also pranked the Yamanaka clan. He put blue dye into the men's shampoo. He put orange dye in the women's shampoo. He also made Ino look bad but actually she looked pretty with orange and yellow hair. Naruto actually was able to hide the Akimichi's food supply and not get caught. _

_The Hyuga household were extremely paranoid. They had guards watching the household every minute, every hour, every day, every second. It was really weird. It was until Naruto got them. He was able to sneak past the guards and steal all the women's' bra and panties and took the men's underwear. He then put all the clothes everywhere outside. He then Especially put Hinata's mother Hannah and her father Hiashi's clothes all over the place. He the made the Uzumaki symbol on Hannnah's white thong panties. He then drew a picture of himself with a foxy smile he always has on. His eyes were closed with a wide smile. He the had his two fingers up. He put those two underwear up on the Hyuga pole putting it over the Hyuga flag. That morning many Hyugas were embarrassed none more than Hinata's parents Hannah and Hiashi Hyuga. The worse part about it was they couldn't bring it down. Now it permanently stands their as reminder. The reminder is DO NOT FUCK WITH NARUTO UZUMAKI!_

_Well back to Ithica she noticed that he was getting through the defense mechanisms of the Uchiha clan. She then noticed that he was going into her room first. When he entered he saw her red dress. She also had a pink thing in her dresser. He then felt a Killing Intent coming directly towards him. He was not as affected as she thought he would be. He laughed a little nervously. He saw she coming. She took off her mask dispelling her henge. She came closer and closer to Naruto. As he backed into the corner of her room. _

_As soon as she was she was an inch away from her face he did something unexpected. He poked her nose. She blinked at the suddenness poke at her nose. She blushed a little bit because her nose was so sensitive. One moment he was there. The next minute he was gone laughing all the way. Ithica had lost her composure and chased Naruto all around house screaming bloody murder._

_Flashback End _

Ithica blushed and smiled at the memory. She watched the sun come up. She had her Sharingan activated saw the leaf change from green to brown.

A/N: done review. The end of the acceptance of Naruto's position. Also the last point is extremely important. It is a big symbolism. If you figures out you get a cookie. Review Review and Review. Also I have a new important poll up. Its for the Runaway Sage story. Also check out the challenge on my page thanks.


	10. NHS

_Previously on Naruto of The Nine_

_Well back to Ithica she noticed that he was getting through the defense mechanisms of the Uchiha clan. She then noticed that he was going into her room first. When he entered he saw her red dress. She also had a pink thing in her dresser. He then felt a Killing Intent coming directly towards him. He was not as affected as she thought he would be. He laughed a little nervously. He saw she coming. She took off her mask dispelling her henge. She came closer and closer to Naruto. As he backed into the corner of her room. _

_As soon as she was she was an inch away from her face he did something unexpected. He poked her nose. She blinked at the suddenness poke at her nose. She blushed a little bit because her nose was so sensitive. One moment he was there. The next minute he was gone laughing all the way. Ithica had lost her composure and chased Naruto all around house screaming bloody murder._

_Flashback End _

Ithica blushed and smiled at the memory. She watched the sun come up. She had her Sharingan activated saw the leaf change from green to brown.

Ch. 12 The Announcement of the Nine Tails

Mikoto Uchiha the beautiful, stunning wife of Fugaku Uchiha. She had long flowing blue hair. She had the fairest skin. She had a smile that would make any man fall. She had nice tight butt. She had a 36 C-cup. She had very shapely legs that woman would die for. She has a blush that could get red as a tomato. But it was such an elegant thing when it is on her face. She had a such a pretty voice.

In Kami's realm, is where she and her beautiful daughter, Kana live. Her daughter looked like a miniature version of her. She wore a blue battle suit. She was selected to join Kami's Angels. She was in the Accurate Capture and Execution. Their jobs were to capture hollows and evil demons. The three, Kami, Yami, and Shinigami have their own army to go against demons. Kami has her Angels, Yami has her Devils, and Shinigami has well shinigamis.

She overheard that there will be a huge meeting. The meeting in which all three creatures are together. The last time that happen was others was when the Ten Tails revolted. This is a huge thing. It was starting to put her on edge. She said to her elegant mother who doesn't age pass the age of twenty two, "Ka-san, these are the times I wish nee-san and Naruto-kun were here. I miss them so much." She a few tears roll down her face. Her mom had some too.

She held her mother tight. As they relaxed, they flashed stepped to the middle ground also known as the Shinigami's Land. The Shinigami's Land is the middle ground between the land of Kami also known as Heaven and the land of Yami also known as Hell. This place has been dubbed Limbo. Nobody knows exactly why.

It also serves as the transportation of souls to their destinations. For example if you were evil you were sent to hell. If you were good you went to heaven. Now they all had the same missions. The extreme evil became demons and monsters. The kind of real extreme evil are called hollows. Hollows are different creatures like white dragons. They want to take over the world. Either it be Heaven, Hell, Limbo, or Earth no they especially want Earth. Earth was the land that was the World of the Worlds. It was the place where all three godly powers met together. It was where the very first protein was created. It evolved over time. This was what caused the three gods to create worlds of their own.

Kana grabbed her mom, Mikoto and flash stepped to the Shinigami's world. They pushed and shoved their way to the front. Of the crowd of the many angels, devils, and shinigamis alike.

Back on earth a certain pink haired banshee, umm individual was trying to do something real stupid. She might as well just beg to die. Sakura Haruno went to the Namikaze Clan District. She was wearing pink tights with a custom made tights for her ass. She had on it 'Property of Uchiha-sama'. She had grown her hair long because the Uchiha was said to have liked long hair. She skipped around as if nothing was wrong with the world. She believed that Sasuke was perfect in every single way. She thought that Sasuke Uchiha would go under the Clan Restoration Act. She wanted to be the main girl. The reason she is at the Namikaze's Clan was because she thinks should could get Kushina to join her as a harem sister and could she possibly train her. (She is going to get bashed)

She knocks on the door of the Main House. The person who opened the door was Kushina Uzumaki the former host of the Nine Tailed Fox (spoiler alert). She looked down at the pinkette with a blank look. She automatically knew she was Councilwoman Haruno's offspring. She all but sneered at her. Sakura blissful aware where she was. She is at the belly of the beast.

Kushina's sword was itching to strike her. It was crimson red and gold blade with a curve at the hilt. It was a sentient blade. It was known as the Red Death. The Red Death was known for slaughtering a whole army of Iwa ninjas. It has not been in action in 17 years. It could sense the vile aura that was around Sakura Haruno. She was itching to _'take care'_ of the pink haired bitch.

Sakura was blissfully unaware of the sword's need of release. She was about to get some humbling pie. She said to Kushina, "Kushina-sama, I have a proposal for you". She said in that head splitting cheery voice. Kushina had a very bad feeling about this proposal. But maybe she had some sort of information on her son so she nodded to let her finish.

Sakura squealed up and down like a pig. She then started to giggle and squeal some more. The very next second she put up a serious demeanor. She said, "The proposal is that you will train me to become more powerful and you get to become of the second wife of Sasuke-kun. I am the first after all. You could be the second then it would be Ino-pig, then that weapon mistress, then that Suna girl. We will become the most powerful clan again. Imagine it hundred Uchiha babies everywhere. We would be unstoppable!" Sakura started to jump up and down.

Kushina blinked once, then twice, then a third time. Then all the hamsters in her brain started to spin. Her killing intent was blown to almost epic proportions. This wench was actually thinking that she would marry the boy who killed her child, her baby, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Then she had the gaul to come up to her and say that she had to train her. She knew shouldn't kill her yet. She need some information on her son, Naruto. She said, "Before I answer, I want to know about Naruto-"

Sakura scoffed at the sound of his name. "Naruto-baka? Why would you want to know about the deadlast. That Baka deserved to die. He was always in my way to get Sasuke-kun. He was a loser. I hope that demon gets what he deserves. He should know his betters. I bet his mother and father were a prostitute and a drunk. You see even Kami-sama saw that true love prevails" She stopped there. Well actually she was forced to stop there as the Red Death was at her throat. She was sweating bullets as she saw the look of death from Kushina Uzumaki.

Sakura tried to run. The unfortunate thing is that with a snap of Kushina's fingers the security that the Namikaze Clan was known for would activate ultimately closing the two of them in the clan house hold. Now Sakura was panicking. She thought as she tried to find a way out, '_Why is she trying to kill me? I gave her the perfect proposal to marry another strong man. Then she asked about Naruto-baka and I told her the truth. Why is everyone is starting to turn on me.' _

She bump into something. It was the wall. She fell on her ass. She rubbed her head and tried to get up only to see Kushina over her with Red Deathin hand ready to strike her.

While this Kushina was going to maim the life of Sakura Haruno another group that wanted to maim her too. The group is NHS also known as Naruto Hates Sakura or the predominant name Naruto's Harem Sisters. They are in an underground land. It was underground lair that Naruto stumbled onto when he was younger.

_Flashback_

_'Oh Shit!, they really are going to get me this time!' Naruto thought as his eight year old body was running as fast as he could. He was running, jumping everything he could think of as the villagers were getting and closer trying to apprehend him. As he ran and he went in oblivious to the danger that he could get himself into, the Training Area 44. _

_The Forest of Death was its official name. No one ever went in there except Anko Miterashi. It was told to have monsters and demons that go bump into the night. Naruto was panting as looking around, wanting to know where he was. Then he went deeper and deeper into the forest. He started to hear noises. He ran deeper and deeper into the forest until he hit a tree. The tree cut his forehead. As the blood went down the tree trunk something happened. _

_The tree turned blue. It was glowing as the tree split in half. It had a pulley come up from the tree. Naruto who was fascinated by this was also curious came closer and closer to the pulley. It had ridges for where your fingers were supposed to be. He put his small little fingers onto the pulley. He held it tight. He took a guess on how to pull it. He did not know if it was to be pulled up, left or right. So he chose up and he was right. _

_He was pulled down and disappeared from sight. He was screaming as he went down and hit the floor. What he saw amazed him._

_Flashback End_

How did NHS' leader knows about it that is a secret. Well there were few people in the conference room. The people were Ino Yamanaka, Anko Miterashi, Shizune, Tenten, Hana Inuzuka, Temari, Kurenai Yuhi, Tsume Inuzuka and Sayana Haruno. They were sitting around a little anxious as they didn't know why they were there. In the center of the the conference room was a picture of Naruto with his foxy smile with his eyes close with peace sign. Above him the had the calligraphy of _NHS _in orange. The person on the bottom was under an orange cloak. It had in lavender _NHS_ . The person said, " Hello everyone, I guess everyone wants to know why are you here. Well over time I have been extremely observant of you guys. I see how you look at Naruto. I saw how you see him in a loving matter, lust and other different emotions. Naruto has been involed in your lives. He has been involved in my life. He made me confident but just never around him. I am Hinata Hyuga. I am just a sexy Hyuga that is only shy around Naruto-kun. I feel the sexiest when I am around him. I feel so right when I am around Naruto. It is just that when I am around Naruto my mouth can not fathom the words to talk to Naruto.

I am really am confident person. I know I'm hot sexy just as you ladies are but its Naruto's face, his radiant smile, his voice, his determination, ,his everything. Well anyway as you may or may not know Naruto is coming back. Do not interupt. Anko-san and Tsume-sama knew what happened at the trial. Well as you know he lacked love. If he chose anyone of us we would not be able to give him all the love he deserves. So I brought us here to tell you we should unite and give Naruto all the love he deserves."

They all nodded and started to chat about Naruto.

Another person who was in love well didn't know what she felt about Naruto was Kyuubi No Kitsune. She was back in Yami's lair also known as Hell. She was getting her stuff as she was getting ready to head to the meeting place for the new Kyuubi. She doesn't know what love really was until she met Naruto Uzumaki. He was always determined and he could make an enemy an ally. That is exactly what he did to her. She hated him as she saw Naruto look just like his father and sealed her. Now Naruto makes her heart skips beats. Her legs get weak. She blushes more and more. He made her more human. She was a demon but now she has become a devil. A sexy devil at that. She felt that Naruto changed her.

She was sitting next to an ACE as the cermony was about to begin.

A/N: done now I am going to take a break. Review as always and tell me what you think. 


	11. The New Nine Tails Revealed

_Previously on Naruto of the Nine:_

_I am really a confident person. I know I'm hot sexy just as you ladies are but its Naruto's face, his radiant smile, his voice, his determination, his everything. Well anyway as you may or may not know Naruto is coming back. Do not __interrupt__. Anko-san and Tsume-sama knew what happened at the trial. Well as you know he lacked love. If he chose anyone of us we would not be able to give him all the love he deserves. So I brought us here to tell you we should unite and give Naruto all the love he deserves."_

_They all nodded and started to chat about Naruto._

_Another person who was in love well didn't know what she felt about Naruto was Kyuubi No Kitsune. She was back in Yami's lair also known as Hell. She was getting her stuff as she was getting ready to head to the meeting place for the new Kyuubi. She doesn't know what love really was until she met Naruto Uzumaki. He was always determined and he could make an enemy an ally. That is exactly what he did to her. She hated him as she saw Naruto look just like his father and sealed her. Now Naruto makes her heart skips beats. Her legs get weak. She blushes more and more. He made her more human. She was a demon but now she has become a devil, a sexy devil at that. She felt that Naruto changed her._

_She was sitting next to an ACE as the ceremony was about to begin._

Training Arc Chapter One: Ceremony and Harashima's Mokuton training.

The stage was extraordinary. It was about thirty feet tall. It was about one hundred feet wide. The stage was draped in a royal purple sheet covering the right side. The left side had an orange flame color. In the middle it had a circular disk with a spiral within it. On the four coroners they had four feet tall red, orange, yellow, and purple candles respectively. The candles were lit with their respective colors.

On the stage there were eighteen chairs. In the back there were six chairs. The first was made oak with branches spreading outwards. The chair next to it was mad of animated water in the form a dragon. The third chair was in a form of a monkey with bamboo sticks as the legs. The chair next to it kept flashing yellow as if it kept moving. The next chair was made of swords. The seat and the back were on the flat side of the sword. The final chair consisted of three snowflakes.

In the front of those chairs were eight more chairs. The first chair was made of sand with a kanji sin that says the number, 'one'. The second chair was made of eternal azure blue fire with a kanji sign that reads two. The Third chair was made of water with a turtle shell in the back with the kanji sign for 'three'. The fourth chair is made of lava with a kanji that said read, 'four'. The fifth chair was made to look like a mixture of horserace track within an Olympic-size pool. On the stripes there was a kanji for the number 'five'. The sixth chair is made up of slime. It read," do not add salt. "In addition, it had a kanji that read, 'six'. The seventh hair consisted of many different bugs crawling around. It had a kanji with the number 'seven'. The eighth and final chair was actually pretty normal. The only thing that it had was longhorns like the Texas long horns. It also had the Kanji for 'eight' and 'vice captain'.

In the front row there were four chairs. The first two were on the left which had the royal purple. The other two seats were on the right with the orange seat. The first on the left is white. It had golden rings all over. It had the Kanji of Kama on it. The next one is red with an evil on the bottom. It had the kanji for Yami. The one on the far right is all black with two scythes crossing each other. There was a kanji that said 'Shinigami'. The one right next or should I say left to it was basic. It has nothing there yet anyway. It will be have its designs soon.

Gaara was trying to keep himself from falling asleep after the constant rebuild or for him vacuuming the sand. He was extremely tired after doing all that work for 3 days straight. As he was slowly losing consciousness, he was surprise as he did not hear Shukaku screaming and yelling about blood. It was as if Shukaku was….gone.

Yugito was walking through the much destroyed Kumogakure. She walked aimlessly around trying to keep her own peace of mind. She looked for .patterns as to why would a huge lightning bolt would hit them now. For that matter she knew that lightning could be controlled easily by a few ninjas. So she wondered why was they were not able to pick up the chakra that would and should be in the lightning attacks. She also noticed that the chakra of Nibi or her presence was not there. Yes it everything around her was becoming strange.

Yagura noticed that although the three tailed turtle was gone from his body as he was slowly dying, the spirit of the turtle was fading away.

Roshi was in a cave with a fire burning. Rōshi was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector and ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Despite his advanced age, his hair was solid red. His hair and beard style were exactly the same as that of the Four-Tails inside him. Speaking of the four tails, he noticed that he has not been talking to him as of late.

Han was getting ready to move towards his next mission. Han is heavily armored, wearing a so-called "steam armor with a furnace on the back that emits steam. His armor extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Aside from his red armor, he also wears a red straw hat that seems to be composed of metal. Over his armor, Han wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off.

As he was going towards his prey, he noticed that the spirit of the five tailed dolphin horse was not there.

Utakata was riding in a bubble. Utakata is a tall, thin young man with dark brown, shoulder-length hair with bangs that cover the left side of his face and amber-colored eyes. He wears a long blue kimono with an orange sash belt, sporting a small crest near the back of his neck that appears to be a simplified image of three bubbles. He carries a bamboo jug which is filled with a soap solution. As he was floating around he did not feel the presence of the six tailed slug.

Fu was walking around her town Takigakure. Fū wore a clip with her green hair and had pink eyes. Her ninja outfit consisted of a high white shirt, white armlets, and a fishnet waistband, her Takigakure forehead protector being worn on her arm. . Fū also carried a red cylindrical object on her back. She saw and felt the stares of the people as if she was a demon. The funny thing is that Fu could not feel the Seven-tailed beetle's presence.

Kirabi was in his mountain writing a rap. Killer Bee is very similar in terms of appearance with his older brother, being dark-skinned and possessing a muscular build, as well as pale blond hair and a pale blond beard. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo that says "iron" , which could be the Iron Armor Seal, on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn (correspondingly, the Eight-Tails has horns like a bull, and the left one is missing).

Killer Bee wears oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also wears a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure Jōnin, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries seven swords on his back. As he was writing his rap, he noticed the eight tailed ox was not there

Everyone filled the seats. The first was the ACE, KANE, YELOS, and Shows captains and vice captains. ACE stands for Accurate, Capture and Execution. They are the elite warriors of the three planes. Their name says it all. They are like ANBU back on Earth. KANE stood for Kami's Army of Necessary Enforcement. They are Kami's army that protects Heaven. YELOS stands for Yami's Elite Line of Soldiers. They protect Hell from all attacks. The final group was SHOW. SHOW stands for Shinigami's Heap of Warriors. The grim reapers ( they are the name I could not think of instead of shinigamis).are the ones who goes and get souls from Earth while they protect Limbo.

The six people who were supposed to be on the stage went up the stage. They filled in one by one. The first to come up was Haku Momochi. The second was Zabuza Momochi. The third was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. The fourth was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The fifth was the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. The Final one was the Shodaime Hokage, Harashima Senju.

The middle seating surprised almost everyone. The first one that was at the farthest left was Hachibi no Kyogyu (Eight Tailed Giant Ox) wearing the Vice Captain uniform. The next was the Nanabi no Kabutomushi (Seven Tailed Horn Beetle). The next was the Rokubi no Namekuji (Six Tailed Slug). The next was the Gobi no Irukauma (Five tailed Dolphin Horse). The next was the Yonbi no Saru (Four tailed Lava Monkey). The next was the Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three Tailed Turtle). The next was Nibi no Bakeneko (Two Tailed Cat). The final one to sit was Ichibi no Shukaku (One Tailed Raccoon). This was the first time the eight or really nine of them have gotten together since the fall out with the Juubi (Ten Tails).

The people who were supposed to be in the front row went up onto the stage. The first one to go up was the dark mysterious Shinigami. The next one was dazzling red dressed Yami. The next one was the divined looking Kami. The final one that came up wore an orange cloak to hide his face.

Kami was the first to stand. She walked over to the podium. She started to speak into it. "Hello everyone! I am Kami the goddess of life and I want to welcome you to this ceremony. A few days ago a disastrous event occurred. The Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox) the Captain of the Guardians of Earth, the General over all the forces from ACE, KANE,YELOS, to SHOW was killed."

Kami took a moment to pause to let the information to sink in. A loud roar of denial and disbelief occurred. The screaming for the blood of the killer and who will take over pursued. This continued until Kami put her hand up to tell them 'shut the fuck up'.

She sighed as she said, "Yes the Nine Tails (Kyuubi) did die. Yet that was her title only. She is alive but powers were stripped. It was her sacrifice that made it so a new Kyuubi can rise up. As a result Shinigami-dono, Yami-dono and myself came up with a way for if this event ever occurred we would be ready. The person we chosen to replace the former great Kyuubi no Kitsune has the more evil done onto him than good. He has the unfortunate luck in that department. The reason he was chosen is because he survived through all the torment and still wants to help people. The person is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze got up and shook the Shinigami's and Yami's hands. He went to Kami's hand and kissed it much to Yami's, Kana's, and Sinopa's (former Kyuubi's name) ire. Kami blushed pink and got out of Naruto's way. Naruto reached to podium and got ready to speak.

"Hello everyone! I am as Kami said Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Many of you are probably looking at me with disgust and distrust because I am the New Kyuubi and you do not know me. Well I guess for you to know who I am, I will tell you about my life.

My life begins like this I was born on October Tenth, twelve years ago. I was born in the Village known as Konohagakure no Sato. It is in Hi no Kuni My parents were Minato Namikaze also known as The Yondaime Hokage and a woman from whom I have been told of was known as Red Death. On that day the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Guardian of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) was put under a genjutsu. The genjutsu caused the Kyuubi to attack and destroy Konohagakure no Sato. The Fourth Hokage took the biggest risk of his life. He sacrificed his and his son's life for the sake of the villagers of the village. The difference is one had a sweet release from the pain.

I was a genius by nature, especially with seals. The ANBU knew about my incredible knowledge of seals. So they used me to create seals. When they could not use me for seals anymore they beat me, burned me, poisoned me and stabbed me and much more. The worst part was I was only four.

By that time I was kicked out of the orphanage. I was beaten there too. The mob used to chase me and beat me. They called me demon, Kyuubi-brat, etc. They tied me down and melted a sword that was white fire hot. They stabbed me until I could not scream anymore. The Kyuubi tried to keep me alive which only made it worse. Sayuki Haruno even raped me for the thought of making a new bloodline. She even killed her own daughter because I associated myself with her.

I- I hated them. I wanted to kill them. I wanted to become what they told me I am. I was so closed to killing them all. I used to prank them, so I could see where I could attack and they would stop attacking me. I saw this lady with her two daughters. She would be my first victim then finally I could possibly die or they would, plain and simple. All she had to say was I was a demon or something negative like that and her life would have ended. Her name was Mikoto Uchiha. I had kunai on hand ready to strike. It was until she asked me if I wanted to play with them. I was shell shocked as this was the very first time someone especially a parent asked to play with me.

I felt amazing. She was my savior. She stopped the person, I was becoming. We all played around and had fun. A year later, her youngest daughter was taken away from her because of her husband. The next day her older sister committed the Uchiha massacre. That day created two beings that can be associated as the boy who lived and the boy who died, or the Rookie and the Dobe. When I found out, I felt it was my fault and my mind, it, it shut down. It could not handle another death because of me. So it reccessed itself to the point in which I could not understand anything and was naive. It even made it so I thought I liked this girl named Sakura who hated my guts.

Until I became a Genin for my village and understood about the Fox did my mind progress and come up to speed. I am here today because the rookie the only son of the matriarch Mikoto Uchiha, defected the village for power to kill his sister. I stopped him with cost of my life.

I know I do not seem as strong as a person who has political status or a person with almighty powers. I am simply a person who wants to do right. I will gain my powers but I want to gain your trust. I am not a person who demands power because of status I want to earn them by working hard and doing it right. I see all of you civilians and militants alike as my brothers and sisters. If you need me I will be there. Or if you to just go out with a few bottles of Sake just to go out, I am more than willing to. If you die I would be there trying my best to help you at all costs. You are my new family. So I am telling you not as the new Kyuubi or the new Guardian but as friend, brother, or even a lover to trust me with your lives as I trust mine with you. Thank You."

Silence ensued as they heard this. It was until Mikoto started to clap that everyone cheered for their new Guardian. Naruto had the biggest blush as he never was acknowledged as such. He went to all the tailed beasts starting with his vice captain. The Vice Captain hugged him. They all gave him some kind of welcoming gesture. It was until he reached Shukaku that he did something unexpected. He punched him in the face. Everyone looked at him with shock. Naruto looked at him sheepishly. He said, "What, he was a pain in my ass saying 'he wants my blood and shit.' He scared the shit out of me" They all burst out laughing at Naruto's antics. He did reluctantly hugged Shukaku. He hugged his trainers that were related to him; he pounded Zabuza and publicly kissed Haku. This caused some of his new fan girls to glare daggers at Haku especially Mikoto, Kana, Sinopa, Kami, and Yami. Haku blushed a deep red. Shinigami shook his head. Shinigami closed out the ceremony telling them that they would not see him in six months as he was to be trained. Naruto then was pulled in a spiral to a new place that will start his training.

Naruto saw the Nine Doors waiting for him to go through one of them. The first door had an animation of an angel with the light going down upon it. The second door had an animation of a devil with a flame on the bottom. The next door had a skull with bones crossed under it. The next door had a full grown tree. The next door had a water dragon ready to strike. The next door had a yellow spiky hair. The next door had an animation of monkey. The next door had an animation of Zabuza's sword. The final door had an animation of a snow flake.

Naruto was having a hard time deciding who should he be trained by first. It is hard because he could be trained by Kami for Kami sakes. He could also train by Kami's younger sister Yami. He could also be trained by the Death God. He could choose the man who made the title Hokage. Naruto could also get trained by the man of one hand signs. He could get train by Jiji. He could also get train by his dad but that was most likely last. He could also get trained by the man with a sword. He always wanted to duel with swords. Finally he could be trained by one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He closed his eyes and chose. With that, he opened and he saw that Harashima was in lotus position waiting for him to arrive. Naruto saw a jungle there with trees and vines everywhere. He smiled at Naruto Uzumaki. He said to him, "Naruto-kun it is good to see you. What I will train you in is a patience, and Mokuton. Let me explain the use of patience. Patience is a virtue that could keep you alive.

Now to understand Mokuton you must have patience. You must control the power of trees. Your chakra must be natural to the ground. I cannot tell you the secrets of Mokuton because you have to first have patience.

Naruto thought he figured out what the First Hokage was talking about. So he almost blew him off. He got in a lotus position, only to get thrown into the raging waterfall. He started to freeze. He started to mentally curse as he was now starting to understand what it means to be trained by a Kage.

Because she did not have to train Naruto she left her door. She went to the god and councilwomen Chance. She asked her a question that has been on her mind. She asked her, "Chance-dono, I have a question. I- I got this intuition that I might be um pregnant. Could I be pregnant?" Chance smirked as she said, "Haku chance whenever you do have sex, there will always be a chance. The real question is what would you do if you do have a child?" Haku pondered this for a moment. She answered, "I will raise it with Naruto-kun, hopefully." Chance smirked, "Haku-chan, you are-"

A/N: Done Is Haku pregnant? Find out maybe next time on Naruto of the Nine. Also check out my other stories.


	12. The Talk

_Previously on Naruto of the Nine_

_Because she did not have to train Naruto she left her door. She went to the god and councilwomen Chance. She asked her a question that has been on her mind. She asked her, "Chance-dono, I have a question. I- I got this intuition that I might be um pregnant. Could I be pregnant?" Chance smirked as she said, "Haku chance whenever you do have sex, there will always be a chance. The real question is what would you do if you do have a child?" Haku pondered this for a moment. She answered, "I will raise it with Naruto-kun, hopefully." Chance smirked, "Haku-chan, you are-"_

**Chapter 12: The Talk **

It has been a month since Naruto started his training with the Shodai Hokage. He has learned the secret of the Mokuton. To be able to use Mokuton release you must be one with nature. The ability to be one with nature is extremely hard to do. It is basically a contract that says you can not willing hurt an innocent creature. If it does not attack you or anything like that you do the same. He is currently talking it a rose that he planted on his hand. He put some soil on his palm and put a seed in. he put his chakra on it. Amazingly in a few seconds a white rose appeared. With the ability to talk with nature, he talked to the rose as if it is a human.

He looked up to see the Shodai Hokage is towering over him. the Shodai Hokage has a small smile on his face. He crossed his arms and said, "Very good Naruto-kun. It seems like you are finally able to use the powers on Mokuton. Now as I can see you are a master at it. The problem is that you don't have the experience to use it in battle. Luckily for you or maybe unfortunately your seed might have gotten you in more trouble. "

Naruto sighed. The Shodai Hokage always talked in cryptic. He tried to ask him what he means Harashima actually made Naruto even more confused. So Naruto just let whatever he said flow freely. He figured things out the Naruto Uzumaki way. This is no different. The Shodai said, "Naruto-kun this is your last day of training of the Mokuton and patience training. Now I need you to keep a clear head and go with the flow."

Naruto nodded. He found the jungle door that was covered in vines. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Instead of seeing a bright light or something like that, he saw something dark. He saw the Shinigami eating an apple. He had a wicked and eerie smile on his face. "Naruto before you go to your next destination. There is something you must talk with your father and Zabuza about. Now hop to it or **I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!"**

Naruto high tailed his behind to Minato's door. While he entered the door, Harashima Senju came out of his door. He looked at the Shinigami straight into his eyes. "Shinigami-sama, do you think he understands?", Harashima cryptically asked. Shinigami nodded in a negative fashion. He said, "Nope, not yet. I do have a question for you though. How did you know about it?" Harashima said, "As in nature, when life is formed….I know."

Naruto was in Minato's room. He saw Minato sitting on a log. He then saw Zabuza leaning on his sword. Naruto scowled at his father. He asked the Yellow Flash, "Ok, _Tou-san_, what is it do you need to talk to me about?" Minato winced at Naruto calling him _Tou-san_. He shook his head to get the cobwebs out of his head. "Son, this is a very important information that you need to know. Ok, son we are going to talk about the birds and the bees. Ok Zabuza and I know about the incident that occurred a few years ago. The birds and the bees are not like that. You see-"

Naruto said, "Umm dad I know about ummmm sex. I'm not a virgin you know. " Minato and Zabuza's eyebrow and invisible eyebrow twitched. This kid was not a virgin, then why did the Shinigami asked them to instruct the boy. Minato was somewhat proud. Minato asked, "Naru-kun, who did you have sex with?"

Zabuza stopped paying attention as he was worried about his daughter and her throwing up as of late. Naruto twitched at his father. "Ero-Yondaime, why do you want to know who I slept with? If you want to know it was Haku." Zabuza was ignoring the first part. He heard the name Haku. His mind started to get a flashback of her morning sickness. His killing intent rose to epic proportions. He saw Minato looking at Naruto in shock. "Naruto of all women in the worlds between this world, Heaven, Hell and Earth you choose her of all people? I mean I saw you like her and all but come on Naruto."

Zabuza lifted his sword, "**GAKI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR GETTING MY LITTLE GIRL PREGNANT!" **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile back on Earth XXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina is walking down the street. She had found out her mother is Tenshi Uzumaki and Orochimaru. She found out her grandfather is none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi. She then married into the Senju and Namikaze. She sighed as she wished she could hold her son ever. She wishes she could give him his first ramen. She can't tell him how much she loves him. She could not tease him about his little crushes although his seemingly liked the pinked hair girl. She automatically disliked the girl.

Yet she kept having this feeling that if she wanted to know about her son she was going to have to talk to women more than men. She was taken out of her musings when she bumped into a person. She said, "ouch watch where you going, dattebane!" The said person was none other than Hinata Hyuga. Hinata yelled "You better watch out and how dare you try to take Naruto-kun saying and make it female, Datteabyo."

Yes, Hinata took Naruto's saying. Kushina looked at her with wide eyes. She thought to herself, '_Naruto-kun? How does she know Naruto? Maybe she could tell me about Naruto. But I can't get my hopes up_ _because I don't think I could take it if she is anything like that pink haired girl._' Kushina asked gently trying to hide any suspicions on who she is, "Excuse me young lady, you said the Naruto, correct? I heard that name before. Can you tell me about him?"

Hinata became suspicious. She clearly did not know who this woman is. She also wanted to know why she wanted to know about her Naruto-kun. If she tries something even though he is technically dead, she will kill her where she stands. Hinata said, " Excuse me miss, why would you want to know about Naruto?"

Kushina vaguely remembering the story Jiraiya told her about Naruto and the land of waves, "I am from Nami no Kuni and he saved our land from Zabuza and Gato. I wanted to know about him as he could be a relative of mine."

Hinata's eyes widened then narrowed at the unnamed red head. She asked her, "What is he asked her, "What is your name?"

Kushina knew she really couldn't lie right now as this girl was already very suspicious. She said, "My name is Kushina Uzumaki." Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and said, "Ok Kushina-san, my name is Hinata Hyuga. What is it you want to know about Naruto-kun? For that matter why didn't you come back with Naruto? Why weren't you here for Naruto before?"

With every word it struck her heart harder and harder. She felt like crying as Hinata hit her heartache right on the button. She was barely keeping herself together as it hurt her to her very core. She said with a ragged voice, "I did not know that I had a relative that lived until a few days ago. So I want to know all about my relative. So if you know anything please tell me"

Hinata saw that this woman is sincere in knowing her relative. She said, "Ok Kushina-san, I will tell you what you want. I will tell you later on tonight at the Hokage Mountain. Is that ok?" Kushina's face lit up at this. She will finally be able to know about her son, Naruto. She nodded furiously.

Hinata lit up also as she loved talking about Naruto. She said "ok meet me up there at Eight o'clock. See you then Kushina-san. "Hinata walked away. Kushina stood still with the biggest smile on her face. She will finally learn about her son. She was bubbly about it. She was so happy until she saw a pink tart. The pink tart came towards her stomping. She came up to her.

She said, "Kushina , I will ask you more time. Will you join me to be Sasuke-kun's wife, well you will be the concubine but still. I also demand that you train me. Forget about the Yondaime and get with a real man like Sasuke-kun. He is so dreamy. Now if you don't comply to this, the council will surely take care of that. They will just tie you up and inject you with Sasuke-kun's beautiful seed. Now do you want that without the fun of having Sasuke inside you. Just the thought gets me so hot." She started to squeal in delight by the thought.

Kushina looked at her with hate. She said a few things that were about to get her killed. First she demanded her to do something. Second she demanded her to train her. She then said that if she did not comply, the council will tie her up and force her to do something as vile and disgusting as to rape her in such a way. Then she disrespected her husband. She also knew that this woman would also talk about her son.

She could not take it anymore. "She asked in a sickly sweet voice, "What level are you by the way?" Sakura is confused by the question answered, "I'm a genin, why?" Kushina smiled as she said, "From what I hear you are stats and facts person right? Sakura nodded at this. She even blushed as people talk about her abilities.

Kushina had a very sweet smile on her face. She said, "That's great. Tell me how many Konoha ninjas stay ninja after they lose an arm?" Sakura could only say 'huh'. She then felt a sting coming from her arm. She looked down and saw blood coming down on the ground. Then she noticed something that made her scream to the heavens. She saw her arm on the floor moving. Kushina looked her sideways and said, "Well how many ninjas? Well if you can't answer why don't you ask the council because a lot of people's arms were cut off by yours truly. Dattebane bitch! " She kicked her in her flat chest and walked away leaving Sakura on the floor sprawling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later on that Night XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina went on top of the Hokage Mountain specifically on her husband's head. She was waiting patiently for Hinata Hyuga. She sighed as she saw the beautiful dark sky that was being illuminated by the moon and the street lights. She is seeing the peaceful night of Konoha. "Beautiful isn't it?" her neck snapped to see who said that. She saw the pupil-less Hyuga looking at her.

Hinata sat down right next to the wife of the Yondaime. She said, "Kushina-san what is that you want to know?" Kushina had many questions she could ask. She said, "Hinata-san, I want to know everything." Hinata nodded and started to talk.

"Kushina-san, Naruto Uzumaki was born on October 10, on the year of the Fox (this is my thought process. I know there is not a fox zodiac just think of it as the 13th zodiac. Ironic isn't it). He is by the second youngest born of our class of heirs. I am the youngest. He unfortunately died because of the fucking Uchiha (ooc much?). He had that sun kissed blond hair. He had the blues eyes that I have ever seen. He had those sexy three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks."

Kushina nodded as she heard Hinata's description. She cut her off short as she asked, "Hinata-san can you please tell me about his life?" Hinata sighed as she let a tear roll down her cheek. She said, "Naruto-kun was a lonely kid. He was a child that would protect what little friends he had. I don't know if you can see it but there is a swing set near the academy that was his own heaven and hell. You see when he used to sit there most people would not bother him. Yet the double edge of that sword is Naruto would watch the kids leave with their parents holding their hands.

He usually put his head down as the loneliness kicked in. He had to watch as every kid told their parents about their accomplishments. He had no one to tell what he did. They called him the dead last but when he first started school when he was six he could answer question that some of the Chūnin could not answer. It was until he was about seven years old. He missed a year of class. No one knew why except me."

Hinata started to choke up at this point. Kushina had tears in her eyes about Naruto's lonely eyes. She asked Hinata, "What happened that made Naruto missed a month?" Hinata seemed to have cried more as she brought her knees to her chest. It took a minute or so to stop her from crying. She said, "That day or so before a couple adopted Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun asked me to come over to meet them as they were a nice couple. I came late as I practiced with my father a little later than usual. I knocked on the door of their house and no one answered. I knocked a few more times but to no avail. Something told me to look inside to see what happened.

(Warning rape scene)

I put my Byakugan on and saw it. I saw six people circle around. There were three men and three women. In the center there was a young boy tied up to a wooden two by four. He was on the table stripped down to nothing. The main woman had brown hair. She stuck something inside his rear. She pressed a button. The button caused an electrical current shot up inside of him. he screamed so loud but no one could hear him.

They put a sound barrier on. They caused him to get an erection. She had a disgusting on her face. She teased him by whispering in his ear about how good it would feel. She spit on his erected dick. She stroked him to make sure he was hard as slick. She slowly went down on his cock. She rocked back and forth. He screamed and begged for them to stop. But she didn't. In fact she got immense joy out of making the demon suffer. He cummed inside of her. She was over joyed.

She got up and let a man go over. She pulled the thing out and let the man replug the 'demon'. He fucked him in the rear and they all did it, all six of them.

(Rape scene end)

I saw his eyes. His eyes were broken. They were dull. They never held life again. I went to the police but they hated Naruto. They didn't do anything to help him. They sent him to almost every clan to have the same result. I could not do anything as they called me a liar and who respect someone who can't prove beat me senseless. It happened for a month the rape I mean.

For another three months had passed, not another word escaped his lips. He put his head down and cried. No one noticed. One night he found some powerful pain killers. He took the whole bottle just before class. He had passed out on his bed and almost died. The only reason he did not die was because the bottle came out his pocket and rolled out for Iruka our homeroom teacher to see. He quickly took him to the hospital. Naruto did not talk about that day again.

On the day we met our senseis, Naruto had the look of satisfaction but depression deep inside of him. I think he finally figured out why he was hated. Yet because he found out it changed him. I don't think he ever wanted to be Hokage. I think he is so broken that sliver of some relief from this world would save him. it is truly sad that he doesn't realize that there is so many woman that like him.

I saw him when he found out about the Uchiha's departure. His eyes lit up. it wasn't about bringing him back but it was to achieve his real goal. His goal was to protect his precious people and die as a legend. He got what he wanted in a way by being a legend by others just not in Konoha. In wave he is seen as a legend. In Tea country he is a hero. He is a hero in most of our connecting countries just not in Konoha.

He is the strongest of us all. He had the talent and potential. The only thing that he had the Uchiha didn't have in the guts. He trained hard to save his precious ones. He trained from dusk to dawn then woke up and trained some more. He didn't deserve what he got. He didn't deserve the shit he got. I remember him standing up for me during my chunnin preliminary match. He even swore on my blood. He beat my cousin that beat me. There is so much that happened with Naruto.

By the way who are you really? You withheld info from me and I want to know why. I am a Hyuga and I could tell if you are lying. So tell me or you will die."

Hinata shocked the redhead as she didn't know what to say to that. Since this lady told her everything. She should at least tell her who she was. Even though the puffed eyed red head had tears going down her face, her body was to weak to move. The emotional tale of Naruto put her through hell. He went through ll this and the rape, it was too much. Those people were going to pay but right now he told her the truth,

"Hinata-san, you are right I withheld information from you. I am related to Naruto. I did not lie to you about that. I am Kushina Uzumaki and I am Naruto's biological mother!" Hinata eyes went wide.

**A/N: Done next chapter we will see Naruto's Mokuton ability against Zabuza. What is Hinata's reaction to the Kushina's revelation? Next chapter: The Reaction!**

**Also check out my poll as by the end of the week the next chapter of the winner is going to come out soon.**


	13. AN

Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry about that. Now I am trying to figure out which story should I update. I am most likely going to revise The Legend of the Fox Sage. It was up the ladder too much (his abilities). But this is where you my reviewers and readers are the catalyst. Should I write another chapter of one my other stories. If so which one? The story with the most reviews with this chapter wins. I will try to write a new chapter at least every two weeks. Also if you have a question about a story feel free to ask. Thank you

JK10


	14. Chapter 14

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10

By the way there is a thread that I URGE you to sign up to

topic/111772/63683250/3/#63702309


End file.
